Gosuto Hanta
by JuliaCherry07
Summary: COMPLETE/Sakura adalah seorang dokter yang mempunyai kemampuan melihat Youkai ( Hantu ) . mampukah ia melawan para Youkai Jahat? dan sebenarnya ada apa dengan Uchiha's Hospital tempat ia bekerja? kenapa Youkai tak dapat masuk ke rumah sakit tersebut?./Gomene Bad Summary
1. gosuto hanta

**Gosuto Hanta**

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Genre : Horor/Romance/Fantasy/Mysteri

Rate : T

Warning : Typo , AU , OOC , Gaje , dapat merusak otak dll.

 **Gosuto Hanta ©** **Aisya-Chan**

Zrash...

Suara hujan ditengah malam yang sunyi bergemuruh , kilatan petir menambah seramnya kota tokyo malam ini.

Jalanan kota yang biasanya rame , malam ini terlihat agak sepi karna hujan deras dan waktu memang sudah tengah malam saat ini.

Disebuah gedung tinggi tepatnya di atap gedung tersebut nampak terlihat seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dengan menggunakan masker yang menutupi mulutnya.

Jika dilihat manusia biasa mungkin nampak terlihat pemuda itu berdiri sendirian ditengah hujan deras malam hari di atap gedung namun kenyataanya saat ini ia berdiri berhadapan dengan mahluk tak kasat mata yang menyeramkan.

Tubuh mahluk itu penuh dengan sayatan yg mengeluarkan darah yg sedikit mengering. mulut mahluk itu juga robek menambah keseraman pada mahluk tersebut.

Pemuda berpakaian hitam dengan maskernya itu nampak mengeluarkan pedangnya " Youkai lebih baik kau menyerah dan aku akan memurnikanmu tapi jika kau tetap melawan maka aku akan mengirimu ke neraka " ucap Pemuda itu memberi peringatan pada mahluk dihadapannya yg disebut Youkai.

" Hihihihi... " Youkai itu tertawa menyeramkan matanya menyala merah semerah darah " Manusia sombong ! kau pikir aku takut dengan mu ? bangsa kami jauh lebih kuat dari pada bangsa kalian para manusia! " ujar Youkai tersebut.

" Cih ! Youkai sepertimu memang lebih baik segera di kirim ke neraka ! " pemuda bermasker tersebut menyerang Youkai itu dengan pedangnya, sebuah pedang yang hanya mampu dilihat oleh manusia istimewa saja dan para Youkai tentunya.

" Shiroi... ! " teriak pemuda tersebut saat mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Youkai tersebut.

Crash...

" Argh... " jerit Youkai tersebut dan tubuh Youkai itu pun musnah seketika.

Ctarr...

Suara kilatan petir mengiri kemenangan pemuda tersebut melawan Youkai.

.

.

Ke Esokan Harinya...

pagi ini nampak cerah dengan mentari yg sudah menyinari bumi, jalanan dan pepohonan nampak masih basah akibat hujan deras tadi malam.

Seorang Gadis bersurai soft pink berjalan masuk ke sebuah rumah sakit.

Gadis yg terlihat cantik dengan jas putihnya itu berjalan dengan santainya ke tempat kerjanya.

Gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu adalah seorang dokter Psikolog di Uchiha's Hospital.

Uchiha's Hospital merupakan rumah sakit berkelas internasional yang di bangun di pusat kota tokyo.

rumah sakit bertingkat 20 ini sudah berdiri sejak 70 tahun silam.

Sakura Haruno itulah nama Gadis bersurai soft pink tersebut melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke ruangan kerjanya.

banyak yang menyapanya saat ia berjalan dan berpapasan dengan perawat , rekan dokter atau pasien tapi Sakura hanya membalas sapaan mereka dengan anggukan atau bahkan sekedar melirik orang yg menyapanya dengan muka datar yg terkesan angkuh dan dingin .

" Dokter Sakura semakin hari semakin terlihat dingin saja " komentar para perawat yg tadi menyapa Sakura.

Namun Sakura mengabaikan hal itu.

.

.

.

Sakura kini didalam ruang kerjanya, Sakura melepas jas putih yg ia pakai

dan menaruhnya ke sandaran kursi kerjanya kemudian ia duduk dan mulai memeriksa dokumen catatan kesehatan pasienya.

Tok... tok... tok...

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatannya " Masuk " printah Sakura.

Clek...

seorang perawat yg juga asisten Sakura masuk ke dalam " Maaf dokter Haruno , ada seorang tamu yg ingin bertemu dengan anda " kata perawat tersebut.

Sakura menghela napas " siapa ?" tanyanya.

" Namanya nona Ino Yamanaka"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya ' Ino ? ' batin Sakura.

" Suruh dia masuk "

" Baik , permisi " perawat itu pun pamit pergi.

dan tak lama kemudian Gadis bersurai pirang yg bernama Ino Yamanaka pun masuk ke ruangan Sakura.

" Pagi Jidat " sapa Ino yang langsung berhamburan memeluk Sakura.

" Tumben kau ke sini , ada apa ?" tanya Sakura to the point.

Ino pun melepas pelukannya dengan kasar dan sedikit cemberut.

" Dasar kau ini ! sama sekali tak berubah , kita kan sudah lama tak bertemu tapi kau sama sekali tak berbasa basi pd ku malah langsung menanyakan tujuan ku kesini " cibir Ino .

Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatnya dari SMP ini merajuk" gomen , baiklah bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya Sakura .

Raut wajah Ino langsung kembali ceria " baik , kau sendiri ?ah.. tak usah ditanya kau pasti juga baik kau kan dokter " ujar Ino.

" Cih ! kau bertanya tapi kau sendiri yg menjawab, dasar Ino Pig " cibir Sakura datar.

Ino tersenyum lebar menanggapi cibiran sahabatnya itu " Ini untukmu " Ino menyodorkan sebuah kertas undangan pd Sakura.

" Undangan ? kau akan menikah ?"

" Tidak , itu undangan pertunanganku dengan Sai , sesibuk apa pun kau wajib datang kalau kau tidak datang aku akan memindahkan pesta pertunanganku ke ruang kerjamu ini " ancam Ino.

" Ide yg bagus " respon Sakura

" Jidatttt ! " Ino terlihat kesal dengan tanggapan Sakura dan memasang wajah cemberutnya lagi membuat Sakura terkekeh, hanya sahabatnya Ino lah yg bisa membuat Sakura yg dingin sedikit hangat .

" Aku hanya bercanda , akan ku usahakan datang " ujar Sakura.

" Benarkah ?" Ino kembali ceria " baiklah akan ku tunggu ke datanganmu , aku pulang dulu jaa ne " Ino memeluk Sakura sebelum ia pergi.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit , seperti biasanya Uchiha's Hospital selalu rame banyak pasien yg berdatangan.

" Kyaaaa , tampan sekali "

" Apa dia dokter baru disini ?"

" Kyaaa "

Suara memuja dari para pegawai wanita dan para pengunjung wanita di rumah sakit menjadi pusat perhatian Sakura.

" Ada apa ? berisik sekali " gumam Sakura yang terus berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan.

Tok.. tok... tok...

Sakura mengetuk sebuah pintu yg tertulis nama Senju.

" Masuk "

Sakura pun membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke ruangan itu.

" Aa.. Sakura duduk lah " ucap dokter tsunade.

Sakura pun duduk disamping Tsunade dokter seniornya " ada apa anda memanggil saya keruangan anda ?" tanya Sakura.

" Seperti biasa kau selalu to the point ya Sakura , tunggu lah sebentar , bukankah kau selalu bertanya padaku tentang keluarga Uchiha ?"

Sakura menautkan ke dua alisnya " maksud anda ?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

" Kau akan segera bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga Uchiha karna mulai hari ini ia di pindah tugaskan ke rumah sakit ini "

Tok... tok... tok...

" Mungkin itu dia , masuk " perintah Tsunade.

Pintu pun kembali terbuka ,menampakkan seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven emo masuk kedalam .

" Aa... dokter Sasuke masuklah " Tsunade berdiri dan menyapa pemuda yg bernama Sasuke " lama tak bertemu " lanjutnya.

" Hn " respon singkat Sasuke ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang masih duduk di sofa.

' Jadi ini salah satu keluarga Uchiha ' batin Sakura yg terus memperhatikan Sasuke.

Onyx dan Emerald kini bertemu dan bersirobok.

Tsunade yg melihat Sasuke yg melihat Sakura langsung memperkenalkan Sakura " Ah.. dia dokter Sakura Haruno salah satu dokter psikolog di rumah sakit ini dan Sakura inilah dokter Uchiha Sasuke dokter bedah yg akan berkerja disini " kata Tsunade.

Sakura pun berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke " Haruno Sakura " ujar Sakura mengulurkan tangannya yg di sambut oleh tangan Sasuke " Uchiha Sasuke " ujar Sasuke.

mata mereka saling berpandangan.

Seulas senyum tipis tercipta dibibir tipis Sasuke.

.

.

Bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2#

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horor/Romance/Fantasy/Mysteri

Rate : T

Pair : Sakura H x Sasuke U

Warning : Typo , AU , OOC , Gaje , Merusak pikiran , Gak serem dll.

 **Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan**

Hari mulai larut malam Sakura kini tengah fokus menyetir mobil mewahnya.

jalanan terlihat sudah mulai sepi karna waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam.

sepertinya gadis bermata emerald indah ini terlambat pulang lagi.

Pst...

Ciiiiittttt...

Sakura menginjak rem mobilnya secara mendadak saat ia melihat sebuah bayangan lewat tepat didepan mobil yg ia kendarai.

" Shit ! Apa itu tadi ? Youkai atau manusia ?" gumam Sakura yg kemudian turun dari mobilnya untuk mengecek keadaan diluar.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling namun ia sama sekali tak melihat siapa pun ntah itu manusia atau pun youkai.

" aneh tidak ada siapa siapa disini , apa cuma perasaanku saja ?" gumamnya lagi.

tanpa Sakura sadari sepasang mata merah menyala menatap tajam kearahnya di balik pohon besar tak jauh darinya.

Sakura bisa merasakannya ia pun mengelus elus tengkuknya " Sial ! rupanya Youkai " gerutunya " saat ini aku benar benar lelah tak ada waktu menghadapinya " Sakura pun kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

Saat Sakura duduk di bagian kemudinya dan hendak menyalakan mobil tiba tiba mobilnya tak mau menyala " kuso ! apa lagi ini " Sakura mulai kesal.

Ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya kekursi mobil dan menghela nafas agar lebih tenang. ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya namun tiba tiba Sakura mengendus bau busuk yg menyengat di dalam mobilnya hingga ia kembali membuka kedua matanya.

" bau apa ini ?" tanpa disadari Sakura terlihat sosok menyeramkan di cermin spion mobil.

Sosok menyeramkan bermata merah menyala itu menyeringai.

" huh... sudah cukup keluarlah kau Youkai ! " perintah Sakura tiba tiba ntah pada siapa.

Pst...

sosok bayangan itu melintas dengan cepat di depan mobil Sakura lagi membuat Sakura semakin geram dan ia memutuskan untuk keluar lagi dari mobilnya.

" keluarlah tampakan wujudmu " titah Sakura.

" hahahaha Kau manusia yg pemberani rupanya , apa kau tak takut " tanya sebuah suara tanpa menampakan wujudnya.

" sama sekali tidak ! keluarlah ! " tantang Sakura dingin.

Pst...

Deg..

sosok menyeramkan tersebut berdiri tepat dibelakang Sakura.

sosok itu menyeringai dan memutar mutar kepalanya 180 derajat dengan mata merah menyala.

" haaaaaaa " erang Mahluk tersebut.

Deg..

Sakura berbalik dan dengan gesit ia menghindar dan menjauh dari mahluk menyeramkan tersebut.

terlihat jelas Sakura terkejut dan tercengang melihat sosok Youkai tersebut , tubuhnya penuh luka dan membusuk hingga terlihat belatung dan nanah di lukanya tersebut.

Sakura menutup hidung dan mulutnya , ia merasa mual dan jijik melihat Youkai di depannya " Youkai pergilah sebelum aku mengirimmu ke neraka " ancam Sakura pd mahluk tersebut.

" huhuhuhuh kau pikir aku takut " Mahluk itu kembali memutar kepalanya lagi dan melotot kearah Sakura.

Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kertas mantra dari saku jas dokternya yg ia pakai.

Kertas mantra itu ia pegang dan mengarahkannya kearah depan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya " Kai ! " ucapnya .

kertas mantra itu bersinar dan dengan segera Sakura melempar kertas mantra itu kearah Youkai tersebut.

Sring...

Cahaya terang mengeliling sosok Youkai tersebut " pergilah ke tempat asalmu " ucap Sakura.

Swing...

mahluk menyeramkan yg disebut Youkai tersebut melompat dan melayang keatas, Cahaya dari kertas mantra itupun lenyap membuat Sakura tercengang " tidak mungkin " gumamnya seraya mendongak keatas.

" tidak semudah itu melenyapkanku manusia ! akan segera ku ambil jiwamu " Youkai itu melesat kearah Sakura.

" jadi kau mengincar jiwaku ! cih ! " gerutu Sakura seraya menghindari serangan Youkai.

" tentu saja , aku bisa merasakan jiwamu itu menarik tidak seperti jiwa manusia biasa apalagi kau bisa melihat ku " ujar Youkai tersebut " Sleeeb jiwamu pasti sangatlah lezat " Youkai itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

" benarkah ? makanlah kalau begitu " ucap Sakura.

Mahluk Youkai tersebut pun menyeringai " dengan senang hati " ujarnya seraya mendekat kearah Sakura.

Sring...

" Hakushoku ! "

Crash...

tepat saat Youkai tersebut didepannya Sakura langsung mengeluarkan pedang yg ia sembunyikan dibalik jas dokternya , pedang yg hanya mampu dilihat oleh para youkai dan manusia yg istimewah pastinya.

Sakura mengarahkan pedanya hingga membelah tubuh Youkai tersebut " Aaaaarghhh... " erang Youkai tersebut.

" selamat tinggal " ucap Sakura pd Youkai tersebut.

tubuh mahluk itu terbelah dan sedetik kemudian lenyap begitu saja akibat sayatan pedang Sakura.

Sakura bernafas lega dan segera mengembalikan pedangnya ketempat semula , ia hendak masuk kedalam mobilnya namun saat ia hendak membuka pintu mobilnya sebuah mobil dari arah belakang mengklakson.

tiiitt tittt...

cahaya lampu dari mobil tersebut menyilaukan mata Sakura hingga membuat Sakura sedikit memicingkan matanya " siapa itu " gumamnya.

mobil mewah berwarna hitam itupun berhenti dan keluarlah Sang pemilik mobil tersebut dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

" Kita bertemu lagi Dokter Haruno Sakura " ucap pemuda tampan tersebut dengan menekankan nama Sakura.

" Dokter Uchiha Sasuke " gumam Sakura dengan tatapan dingin.

.

.

.

Bersambung...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3#

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horor/Romance/Fantasy/Mysteri

Pair : Sakura H x Sasuke U

Rate : T

Warning : Typo , AU , OOC , Gaje , Abal , Merusak mata , gak serem sama sekali dll.

 **Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan**

.

.

Sakura kini berada di dalam mobil Sasuke " Sial , ternyata mobilku benar benar mogok " gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

disepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yg saling bicara hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka di depan apartemen Sakura.

" jadi anda tinggal disini ? " tanya Sasuke setelah menghentikan mobilnya.

" hn , Arigatou " Sakura berojigi dan membuka pintu mobil hendak keluar.

" hn , sampai jumpa besok " ucap Sasuke hingga Sakura menoleh dan menatapnya.

" hn " respon Sakura , ia pun keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan berjalan masuk ke gedung Apartemennya.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura dari dalam mobil.

senyum tipis ia perlihatkan saat memperhatikan punggung Sakura yg berjalan semakin menjauh " pedang yg bagus dan... " Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya " Dia Sama seperti ku , Wanita yg menarik " lanjutnya.

.

.

.

di tempat lain tepatnya di sebuah rumah sakit umum seorang gadis bersurai kuning sedang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit dengan sebuah selang infus yg terpasang ditangannya dan sebuah monitor grafik yg mengatur detak jantungnya.

tiba tiba lampu ruang kamar tersebut berkedip kedip dan akhirnya lampu itu mati hingga menyebabkan kegelapan di ruang kamar sang gadis yg terbaring tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

Poof..

sebuah asap muncul bersamaan dengan munculnya Youkai , Youkai itu tak memiliki wajah, mukanya rata dan berjubah hitam menjulang dengan tangan yg memegang sebuah kipas.

Yokai muka rata tersebut mendekati gadis bersurai kuning tersebut dan mendekatkan muka ratanya ke wajah sang gadis .

nampak jelas Youkai tersebut menyerap jiwa sang gadis hingga mengakibatkan layar monitor grafik itu menunjukan detak jantung sang gadis yg semakin melemah.

" berhenti sampai disitu Noppera-bo ! " perintah sebuah suara tiba tiba dari arah jendela ruangan tersebut.

Youkai muka rata yg dipanggil Noppera-bo itu pun menoleh kesumber suara.

sosok pria yg berdiri di jendela itu pun masuk keruangan tersebut dan mendekati Youkai Noppera-bo " Ayo kita pergi dari sini " ujar sang pria berbaju hitam lengkap dgn masker yg menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Poof...

Noppera-bo dan pria itu menghilang dari ruangan rawat sang gadis dan seketika itu juga lampu ruangan tersebut menyala lagi dan datanglah perawat yg berjaga malam, melihat detak jantung sang gadis yg menurun perawat tersebut terkejut dan sedikit panik " kenapa jadi begini tadi dia baik baik saja " gumam perawat tersebut lalu perawat itu pergi memanggil dokter.

.

.

Poof...

kini pria bermasker dan Yokai Noppera-bo ada di atap rumah sakit.

Noppera-bo itu mengubah kipas yg ia pegang menjadi sebuah pedang dan menyerang Pria bermasker tersebut.

Sring..

Sring...

hanya bunyi pedang merekalah yg terdengar " cih ! Yokai yg merepotkan " gerutu Pria bermasker tersebut.

.

.

.

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ketempat tidurnya yg empuk setelah tiba di kamar apartemenya.

ia menatap langit langit kamarnya " Uchiha " gumamnya.

seringai miris muncul disudut bibirnya " siapa kalian sebenarnya ? " lanjutnya.

Praaangg...

tiba tiba vas bunga di meja kerja dikamar Sakura jatuh dan pecah membuat Sakura terkejut .

" ada apa denganmu kenapa kau memecahkan vas kesayanganku heh ?" tanya Sakura kesal ntah pd siapa.

lalu muncullah sosok Youkai perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan pakaian Yukata " Gomenasai Sakura-chan " ucap Youkai tersebut dengan senyum ramahnya.

.

.

.

" SHIROI ! "

Crash...

Youkai Noppera-bo tersebut pun lenyap seketika pasca terkena pedang pria bermasker tersebut.

" huh... menjadi Gosuto Hanta benar benar menyita waktu tidurku , sepertinya aku harus meminta bantuannya " ucap pria bermasker tersebut lalu ia pun menghilang.

.

.

" aku lelah jangan ganggu aku Kashima Onna " kata Sakura pd Youkai didepannya.

" lagi lagi Sakura-chan pulang terlambat , kapan Sakura-chan ada waktu ? bukankah Sakura-chan sudah berjanji akan membantuku ?" kata Youkai Kashima Onna.

Sakura menghela nafas " baiklah besok aku masuk sore jadi besok kita akan kesana pagi hari jadi jangan ganggu aku tidur aku benar benar lelah sekarang "

" baiklah Sakura-chan , arigatou " ucap Youkai Kashima Onna senang, ia pun menghilang dari hadapan Sakura.

Sakura menatap pecahan vas bunga yg berantakan " tidak bisakah dia membereskan ini sebelum pergi " cerca Sakura.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang pagi , sang mentari sudah menampakan wajah cerahnya.

Sakura kini berdiri di depan gedung Sekolah KHS, dia pun berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah tersebut semua murid yg perpapasan denganya dikoridor sekolah menatapnya heran , kagum ada juga yg tersenyum senyum tidak jelas terutama murid cowok.

Sakura berhenti tepat didepan kelas 3-E dan ia pun segera menggeser pintu kelas tersebut.

Srekk...

semua murid yg di dalam kelas lantas menoleh kesumber suara pintu digeser dan sosok wanita cantik bersurai soft pink masuk ke dalam kelas.

" siapa dia ? "

" cantik "

" mau apa dia kemari "

" tenanglah murid murid " ucap Guru yg mengajar dikelas tersebut menenangkan muridnya yg ribut karna kedatangan Sakura.

" Sakura-chan ? kenapa kau bisa ada disini ? " Guru tersebut tersenyum lebar hingga menampakan semua giginya " Apa kau merindukan ku Ya ?" lanjutnya membuat semua muridnya sweetdrop dan ber' huuuu ' ria.

" Sensei.. kau terlalu kepedean " celetuk murid cowok.

" Diamlah kau Konohamaru ! " tegur Guru tersebut pd murid cowok tadi.

Sakura memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya " maaf mengganggu mu mengajar tapi aku sedang mencari siswi yg bernama Tayuya disini" ujar Sakura.

" A-aku ?" sahut Seorang murid cewek yg langsung berdiri setelah namanya disebut sebut sambil menujuk dirinya sendiri dgn jari telunjuknya.

Sakura dan semua yg ada dikelas pun menoleh serempak kearah Gadis berambut merah bernama Tayuya tersebut.

.

.

bersambung...

A/N : Setelah cerita Hantu Kashima Onna ini selesai akan ane munculin Hantu Kuchisake Onna .

ada yg udah tau Hantu Kuchisake Onna ?

hati hati khususnya para cowok yg berjalan sendirian dan tiba tiba ditanya m cewek cantik jangan jangan itu Kuchisake Onna :o...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4#

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura H , Sasuke U.

Rated : T

Genre : Horor/Romance/Fantasy/Mysteri

Warning : Typo , AU , OOC , Gaje , dapat menyebabkan Gangguan mata dll.

 **√ Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan √**

.

.

Sakura pergi ke sebuah sekolah High School yg tak jauh dari apartemennya.

Dia segera menuju ke salah satu ruang kelas yg sudah menjadi tujuannya. Sakura tanpa babibu langsung menggeser pintu ruang kelas itu dengan kasarnya membuat seisi penghuni ruang kelas tersebut tercengang begitu jg dengan guru yg mengajar kelas tersebut dan ternyata guru itu sudah mengenal Sakura.

"Maaf mengganggumu ,aku datang kesini hanya untuk mencari siswi yg bernama Tayuya " ujar Sakura pd Guru tersebut.

"A-aku?" pekik Seorang Gadis berambut merah berdiri dari bangkunya serta menunjuk diri sendiri , semua murid menoleh bergantian menatap Tayuya dan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kenal Tayuya?" tanya Guru berambut jabrik tersebut.

Sakura menatap datar guru tersebut "Hn , aku mengenalnya bisa aku bicara denganya sebentar , Naruto ?" ijin Sakura pd guru yg ternyata bernama Naruto.

"Iya baiklah " Naruto beralih melihat muridnya Tayuya " Tayuya ikutlah dengan Sakura-chan " ucap Naruto.

"Eh? i-iya Sensei , baiklah " Gadis bernama Tayuya itupun berjalan mengikuti Sakura yg sudah keluar lebih dulu.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut raven emo yg mencuat kebelakang melawan gravitasi berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit milik keluarganya lengkap dgn jas putih kedokterannya.

Semua para pegawai rumah sakit dan para dokter yg berpapasan dengannya menyapanya dengan ramah bahkan ada perawat genit menyapanya dengan nada menggoda namun respon Sasuke tetap datar acuh dan terkesan dingin.

tiba tiba Sang pria berambut raven tersebut menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya menangkap sekilas sebuah pintu ruangan yg tertera nama ' Sakura ' , senyum tipis terlihat dibibir Sasuke, dia pun kembali melanjutkan jalannya namun baru beberapa langkah " Sasuke !" panggil sebuah suara menginterupsi membuatnya kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan " Kau ? kenapa kau bisa tau aku ada disini ? Hatake Kakashi " tanya Sasuke pd pria yg tadi memanggilnya.

"Tentu saja aku tau ,kau pikir selama ini aku tak mengawasimu heh ?" kata Kakashi.

"Cih ! menyebalkan " Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Yare yare ,ne Sasuke aku datang kesini sebenarnya bukan untuk menemuimu tapi menemui Murid kesayanganku ,dia bekerja disini " terang Kakasih.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya "Murid ? bekerja disini ? siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu ruanganya yg barusan kau pandangi sambil tersenyum " ujar Kakashi sambil memandangi sebuah ruangan yg tertera nama Sakura.

Sasuke kembali menoleh keruangan Sakura dan menatap kembali Kakashi "Maksudmu ? jadi dia muridmu ?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Kakashi mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Cih! sudah ku duga , tapi sepertinya dia belum datang karna dia shiff malam jd dia akan datang sore nanti " ujar Sasuke beranjak pergi lalu langkahnya kembali berhenti " Aa.. satu lagi , tadi aku TIDAK TERSENYUM ingat itu !" sambungnya seraya berlalu pergi dan Kakashi terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Sakura kini berdiri didepan pintu toilet sekolah bersama gadis yg bernama Tayuya.

"Maaf anda siapa? dan kenapa anda membawaku kesini ? " tanya Tayuya menatap pintu toilet kemudian menatap kembali Sakura yg didepanya.

Sakura menatap datar Tayuya "Kashima Onna keluarlah " perintah Sakura yg membuat Tayuya bingung.

"K-kashima Onna? s-siapa dia? kenapa anda memanggilnya ?" pekik Tayuya yg mulai takut.

Wussshhh

Angin berhembus tiba tiba membuat Tayuya sedikit merinding.

Poof

munculah sosok wanita berambut panjang memakai yukata berdiri diantara Tayuya dan Sakura namun disini yg bisa melihatnya hanya Sakura sedangkan Tayuya hanya bisa merasakan tengkuknya yg merinding tanpa sebab.

"Tayuya aku hanya sekali bertanya dan kau harus menjawab dengan jujur " ujar Sakura.

"Tanya apa ?"

"Apa kau dan temanmu sering membully anak yg bernama Yuki?"

Tayuya tampak terkejut "D-darimana kau tau ?"

Sakura melangkah lebih dekat dengan Tayuya membuat Gadis tersebut bergidik " dengar , akibat ulahmu itu Yuki sekarang ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupnya ,orang tua satu satunya baru saja meninggal dia hidup menderita seorang diri tapi kau setiap hari selalu menggangunya menyiksanya hingga dia tidak ingin hidup lagi , jika kau jadi dia bagaimana perasamu heh !" ucap Sakura penuh penekanan disetiap ucapannya.

"A-aku tidak tau a-aku melakukan itu karna aku tidak ingin dia dekat dekat dengan Konohamaru " ujar Tayuya.

"Saat ini ibu dari Yuki yg meninggal ada disini , dia mengawasimu selalu "

"A-apa ? jangn bercanda ya " bentak Tayuya.

"Aku tidak bercanda ,kau pikir dari mana aku tau tentang perbuatanmu pada yuki klu tidak dari ibu yuki yang sudah meninggal karna dia selalu mengawasi perbuatanmu " ujar Sakura dingin.

Tayuya tercengang tubuhnya gemetar " i-itu a-aku..."

Pluk

Sakura menepuk bahun Tayuya yang gemetar " dengar perbaikilah sifatmu minta maaflah pada Yuki jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yuki aku yakin kau pasti akan menyesal pastinya " Tayuya menatap Sakura " Karna aku yakin kau sebenarnya gadis yang baik " Sambung Sakura dengan tampang stoicnya.

Tayuya mulai menangis dan mengangguk " aku minta maaf baa-san aku berjanji tidak akan menggangu Yuki lagi hiks... dan aku akan meminta maaf juga pd nya " ujar Tayuya.

Sakura melihat Kashima Onna yg sedari tadi hanya diam dan memandang Tayuya lalu ia pun tersenyum dan melihat Sakura dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah Tayuya kembalilah ke kelasmu " perintah Sakura.

"Baik , terima kasih nee-chan " Tayuya pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura bersama Kashima Onna.

"Sakura-san terima kasih sudah membantuku dgn begitu aku bisa meninggal dgn tenang kau bisa memurnikanku sekarang " ujar Kashima Onna

Sringg..

Sakura menarik pedang yg ada dibelakang punggungnya dan bersiap memurnikan Youkai dihadapannya " Kau sudah siap ?" tanyanya pada Kashima Onna.

"Iya , Sakura-san boleh aku meminta tolong sekali lagi pd mu "

"Hn "

"Temui yuki dan bilang ibu akan selalu bersama mu mengawasimu jadi tetaplah hidup untuk ibu , tolong katakan itu pd puteriku , Sakura-san " pinta Kashima Onna.

"Hn , baiklah "

Sakura pun mengayunkan pedangnya dan segera memurnikan Youkai Kashima Onna tersebut.

"Hakushoku ! "

SRINNGG...

CRASH...

Tubuh Kashima Onna bersinar dan lambat laut memudar dan hilang.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu menangis sendirian di teras rumahnya.

Sakura dan Tayuya berjalan menghampirinya.

" Yuki " panggil Tayuya pd gadis yg menangis tersebut.

" T-tayuya-senpai ?" gumam Yuki terkejut.

Tayuya pun segera meminta maaf dan menyesali perbuatannya dan menawarkan pertemanan pada Yuki.

Sakura pun menyampaikan pesan dari Kashima Onna pada Yuki membuat Yuki menangis dan berjanji akan tetap melanjutkan hidupnya dan meraih cita cita nya yang dulu sudah ia janjikan pada ibunya.

tugas sudah selesai hari pun sudah sore Sakura pun segera pergi ke Uchiha's Hospital tempat kerjanya.

.

.

.

Dokter muda dan cantik bermata emerlad tersebut berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit " rumah sakit ini benar benar aneh dan membuatku nyaman , aku tidak menemukan satu pun Youkai disini " gumam Sakura pelan, langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang dokter muda bermata onyx berjalan dari arah berlawanan " Uchiha Sasuke " lanjut Sakura seraya kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Dokter muda dan tampan bermata onyx itu pun juga melihat Sakura menatap tajam gadis musim semi tersebut " Haruno Sakura " gumamnya pelan.

jarak mereka semakin dekat dan mereka sama sama menghentikan langkahnya dan saling berhadapan , onyx bertemu emerlad dan saling berpandangan.

hening

hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi di antara mereka " Sakura " panggil seseorang .

Sakura pun mengalihkan pandanganya kesumber suara " Kakashi-Sensei ?" gumamnya.

.

.

 **Sedangkan di tempat lain...**

Seorang pria dewasa yang habis pulang kerja berjalan sendirian dijalan yg sepi.

di arah yang berlawanan terlihat wanita cantik berpakaian sexy yg berjalan sendirian .

Wanita cantik tersebut menyapa pria tadi saat jarak mereka sudah dekat.

"Hai tampan " sapa wanita cantik tersebut.

pria itupun tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah karna disapa dan dipuji seorang wanita cantik dan sexy " hai , wanita cantik sepertimu kenapa bisa berjalan sendirian ditempat sepi seperti ini ?" tanya pria itu.

bukanya menjawab wanita cantik itu malah bertanya " Apa Aku Cantik ?"

Pria itu tersenyum " Iya Kau Cantik " jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Wanita itu tersenyum , ralat lebih tepatnya menyeringai " lalu jika seperti ini ? apa aku masih terlihat Cantik ?" tanya Wanita cantik itu lagi seraya menarik kulit wajahnya sendiri seperti membuka layaknya masker wajah.

Pria tersebut tercengang dan bergidik ngeri saat wajah wanita cantik tersebut berubah menjadi wajah yang jelek bahkan menyeramkan dengan mulut yg robek cukup besar lengkap dgn kulit pucatnya dan mata tanpa pupil , mulutnya yg robek lebar itu menampakan seluruh gigi dan gusinya yg menjijikan di ujung robekan mulutnya seperti ada bekas jahitan yg putus " Bagaimana ? apa aku Cantik ?" tanya Wanita tersebut yg ternyata adalah Youkai.

" K-kau h-hantu ? kau hantu jelek menyeramkan " pekik Pria tersebut seraya mundur kebelakang hendak berlari namun Youkai tersebut mencegahnya.

SRIIING...

Kuku youkai tersebut memanjang dan sangat runcing di ujung kukunya .

Pria tersebut gemetar ketakutan hingga ia terjatuh terduduk di tanah ,wajahnya mendongak menatap Youkai mulut robek tersebut " j-jangan bunuh aku " pekik pria tersebut.

Youkai itu tersenyum lebar " Kau sudah bilang aku jelek, itu berarti kau harus MATI ! " ucap Youkai tersebut seraya mengayunkan tangannya yg berkuku tajam ke arah Pria tersebut.

" TIDAAAKKK !" teriak Pria itu menutup matanya.

CRAAASHHH

CRUUUTT...

Darah segar terciprat kemuka Youkai tersebut yg menyeringai dan menjilat darah segar yg terkena di wajahya.

Sleepss...

"Darah yg manis , Kuchisake Onna tidak suka dibilang jelek khukhukhukhu .." Youkai yg bernama Kuchisake Onna pun tertawa dan menghilang begitu saja bersama hembusan angin.

Pria malang tersebut telah tewas terkapar ditanah dgn dada yg terobek dan menganga lebar dengan darah yg terus mengalir hingga merembes ketanah.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

gomen gaje ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5#

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Genre : Horor/Fantasy/Mysteri/Romance

Rated : T

Warning : Typo , AU, OOC , Gaje , Abal dll.

√ **Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan √**

.

.

Sakura melepas jas dokternya dan menaruhnya di sandaran kursi kerjanya.

ia pun mendudukan diri kekursi tersebut dan menyandarkan kepalanya.

tangannya bergerak seraya memijat pelipisnya yg terasa sedikit pening ,sesekali ia menghela nafas, pikirannya melayang mengingat kembali pembicaraanya dengan Senseinya yg tiba tiba datang berkunjung ke tempat kerjanya.

Flashback on...

Pria yg sudah berumur dan berambut perak kini duduk di sofa ruangan kerja Sakura begitu jg Sakura yg duduk tak jauh dari pria tersebut.

" Kakashi-sensei kenapa anda datang kesini ? apa ada hal yg penting ?" tanya Sakura pd pria yg duduk dihadapanya.

Pria bernama Kakashi itu pun tersenyum dibalik maskernya "Kau tak berubah selalu to the poin " hardiknya.

" Hn " respon Sakura.

" Aku butuh bantuan mu , kau tau kan kau murid ku satu satunya yg bisa ku andalkan "

" Tanpa sensei meminta pun aku sudah membantu sensei membasmi dan memurnikan para Yokai " ujar Sakura.

" Benarkah? syukurlah ternyata kau sudah berubah " ucap Kakashi bernafas lega.

" Tapi hanya jika para Yokai itu mengganguku baru ku basmi dan ku murnikan jika Yokai itu tak mengganguku akan ku abaikan mereka , mendokusai " terang Sakura datar yg sukses membuat Senseinya sweatdrop ditempat.

"Hh~~" Pria berumur itu mendesah kecewa " kau ini , ku kira kau benar benar sudah berubah ,kau sama sekali tak membantuku ,kau melakukan itu cuma ingin melindungi dirimu saja agar tak diganggu Yokai " tutur Kakashi.

" Aku tidak ingin menjadi Gosuto Hanta sepertimu Sensei " ujar Sakura malas.

" Aku tak menyuruhmu menjadi Gosuto Hanta Sakura " kata Kakashi tak mau kalah " Aku hanya ingin kau membantu manusia agar terlindung dari Yokai jahat " lanjutnya.

" Aku bukan pahlawan " celetuk Sakura datar.

" Aku tau itu , tapi setidaknya gunakanlah kekuatanmu untuk menolong manusia "

" Sudah , kadang kadang " celetuknya lagi membuat Kakashi mendengus dan menghela nafas ' sabar Kakashi sabar ' inner kakashi menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar tak terpancing emosi dgn sifat murid gadisnya tersebut.

Kakashi bengkit berdiri dari duduknya " baiklah ,aku datang kesini hanya untuk meminta bantuanmu tapi sepertinya sia sia saja kau tak bisa ku andalkan " desis Kakashi kecewa " baiklah aku pulang maaf menggangumu " Kakashi pun beranjak pergi dengan muka ditekuk dan berjalan gontai " Hh~~ sepertinya aku akan jatuh sakit karna kelelahan " gerutu Kakashi saat di ambang pintu.

" Sensei " panggil Sakura.

Tap

Langkah Kakashi terhenti seringai muncul dibibirnya dan segera ia hilangkan seringai tersebut saat ia berbalik menghadap muridnya dan kembali memasang wajah ditekuk seperti tadi " Ya , ada apa ?" tanyanya.

" Hh~~ Baiklah aku akan membantu Sensei " ujar Sakura , Kakashi pun yg mendengarnya terlihat senang " Tapi Semampuku jika Aku tidak sibuk bekerja " sambung Sakura.

Kakashi tertunduk lesu mendengarnya " Sensei kan tau aku ini seorang dokter jadi aku akan lebih mengutamakan pasienku " ujar Sakura.

" Yare yare , baiklah Sakura aku mengerti tapi setidak mulai sekarang lebihlah peka disekelilingmu agar Yokai jahat bisa terdeteksi keberadaannya "

" Hn ,aku mengerti , Tapi Sensei... "

" Ya ?"

" Apa sensei tak merasa aneh dgn rumah sakit ini ?" tanya Sakura.

" Tidak " jawab Kakashi enteng.

Sakura mendengus " cih ! menyebalkan " gerutunya.

Kakashi terkekeh " kau masih penasaran ya ? kenapa Uchiha's Hospital ini terlindung dari para Yokai ?" tanya Kakashi.

" Hn " Sakura mengangguk.

" Pacaranlah dengan dokter yg bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu nanti kau pasti akan tau " usul Kakashi seraya tersenyum.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan " pulanglah kau tak diharapkan lagi disini " ketus Sakura.

" Hahaha kau marah dan mengusirku ya Sakura , murid yg sopan " sindir Kakashi.

" Hn, terimah kasih pujiannya " balas Sakura.

Flashback Off...

" Hh~~ " Sakura kembali mendesah " Dia membuatku bekerja keras , para Yokai sialan!" gerutu Sakura.

.

.

Di lobi Uchiha's Hospital banyak pengunjung yg berkerumunan didepan layar tv LED yg disediakan rumah sakit ,bahkan perawat pun juga ikut menonton berita ditv tersebut.

berita tersebut mengabarkan telah ditemukannya mayat seorang pria yg mati mengenaskan ditepi jalan dengan luka yg cukup lebar didadanya.

Dikejauhan ternyata Sakura juga melihat berita yg ditayangkan ditv tersebut " merepotkan " gumamnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit.

tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke memperhatikannya sejak tadi dan si bungsu Uchiha itupun tersenyum tipis tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis musim semi yg berjalan keluar.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 9 malam , seorang pemuda yg masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya berjalan sendirian di jalan yg lumayan sepi.

" Aku jadi telat pulang gara gara tugas Osis , ibu pasti marah lagi padaku " gerutu pemuda tersebut disepanjang jalan namun tiba tiba pemuda itu berhenti.

" Maaf , siapa anda ?" tanya pemuda tersebut pd sosok wanita cantik yg tiba tiba ada di depannya ' sejak kapan wanita ini ada di depanku ?' batin pemuda tersebut heran.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum " Apa aku cantik ?" tanyanya tiba tiba.

" Eh?" pemuda itu terkejut dan nampak semburat merah diwajahnya " i-iya Cantik " jawabnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi " Kalau seperti ini?" wanita cantik itu menarik kulit wajahnya hingga mengelupas dan tampaklah wajah aslinya yg menyeramkan dengan mulutnya yg robek dan menganga lebar ,mata tanpa pupil nya melebar membuat ia tambah menyeramkan " Apa Aku masih Cantik ?" tanyanya lagi pd pemuda dihadapanya yg sudah ketakutan dgn tubuh yg lemas dan bergetar hebat.

" K-kuchisake Onna " pekik pemuda itu gemetaran , keringat dingin bercucuran dan wajahnya pun pucat pasi.

" Apa Aku Cantik ?" wanita yg ternyata Kuchisake Onna tersebut kembali bertanya dan menuntut jawaban pemuda tersebut.

SRINGGG...

Kuchisake Onna memamerkan kuku tangannya yg tajam dan runcing yg siap merobek robek mangsa dihadapannya.

" K-kau menyeramkan Pergi dari sini ! " bentak pemuda tersebut seraya terus mundur kebelakang.

" Kau membuat Kuchisake Onna marah , kau harus MATI !" ujar Kuchisake Onna yg berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut yg terus mundur kebelakang.

Kuchisake Onna mengayunkan tangannya yg berkuku runcing kearah pemuda malang tersebut.

" Gyaaaaa " teriak pemuda tersebut .

" Berhenti sampai disitu Yo-Kai !" seru sebuah suara.

SEEET...

Kuchisake Onna menghentikan gerakan tangannya ,pemuda yg berteriak tersebut pun tersentak dan mendongak mengedarkan pandangannya kesumber suara.

" Khukhukhuku ... " Yokai Kuchisake Onna itu tertawa " siapa kau ? pengganggu !" gerutunya menatap tajam sosok yg berdiri di atas tiang listrik ditepi jalan tersebut.

SRINNGGG...

Sosok yg mengenakan baju serba hitam dihiasi rompi putih tanpa lengan serta rambut merah mudanya yg ia kucir kuda tak lupa masker hitam yg menutupi setengah wajahnya itu mengambil pedang kesayanganya yg ia sematkan dibelakang punggungnya.

" Pergilah ! " titah Sosok gadis mysterius tersebut pd pemuda yg masih tetap berdiri mematung.

" I-iya ,arigatou " ucap pemuda tersebut dan berbalik dan hendak berlari namun tiba tiba

SIIIT...

Kuchisake Onna berdiri tepat dihadapan pemuda itu lagi.

" Kau mau kemana ? kau harus Mati !" ucap Kuchisake Onna menyeringai dan siap menyerang pemuda itu lagi dgn kuku tanganya yg runcing nan tajam.

" HAKUSHOKU KIROI ! " sosok gadis yg berdiri diatas tiang listrik itu pun melompat kearah Kuchisake Onna yg hendak membunuh pemuda tersebut seraya mengayunkan pedangnya yg bersinar terang.

BOOOMMM...

ledakan terjadi tepat di hadapan Kuchisake Onna yg hendak menyerang pemuda itu.

pemuda itu tercengang dan tak tau apa yg sebenarnya terjadi " CEPAT PERGI ! MENJAUHLAH DARI SINI !" perintah Sosok Gadis bersurai soft pink tersebut dgn tegas.

" I-iya " pemuda itu pun lari terbirit birit menjauh dari tempat itu.

Kuchisake Onna ternyata masih bisa bangkit dan menatap tajam pd sosok gadis yg telah menggangu kesenangan " Kau membuat Kuchisake Onna marah , Kau harus MATI !" ujarnya.

seringai muncul dibalik masker sosok bersurai soft pink tersebut " itu kalau kau bisa Yokai " tukasnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Kuchisake onna dan sosok gadis bersurai soft pink itu berdiri terlihat kedua sosok pria yg berbeda umur tengah berdiri memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

Pria yg umurnya jauh lebih tua dari pria yg berdiri disebelahnya tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya " tunjukkan kemampuanmu , Sakura! " ujar pria tersebut sedangkan pria bermata onyx disampingnya hanya diam dan menatap tajam pemandangan didepannya saat ini.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

RnRnya minna-san ^_^…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6#

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairings : Sakura H , Sasuke U

Genre : Horor/Romance/Fantasy/Mysteri

Rate : T

Warning : Typo , AU , OOC , Gaje dll.

 **√ Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan √**

.

.

.

" Kau membuat Kuchisake Onna marah , kau harus Mati !" pekik Yokai Kuchisake Onna.

Sakura menyeringai " itu kalau kau bisa " tukasnya.

SRIIIING

SEEET..

SRIIINGG

Sakura dan Kuchisake Onna terus adu serang ,hanya terdengar dentingan dan gesekan pedang Sakura yang ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Youkai mulut robek tersebut dengan kukunya yang tajam dan panjang.

SEEET..

Yokai itu selalu bisa menghindar dari serangan Sakura membuat Sakura geram.

" cih! menyebalkan " gerutu Sakura yang nampaknya mulai kelelahan.

wajar saja sejak pagi sampai malam ini tidak ada waktu luang untuknya untuk istirahat , membuatnya kehilangan tenaga.

menyadari kondisi Sakura yang sudah kelelahan membuat Kuchisake Onna menyeringai membuat mulutnya robek semakin melebar , matanya yang tanpa pupil memicing seakan ingin menerkam lawannya saat ini.

" Sepertinya Kau akan segera Mati nona " ucap Kuchisake seraya mendekati Sakura" Kau , Cantik juga walau setengah wajahmu tertutup oleh masker ini " lanjut Kuchisake sambil mencengkram dagu Sakura , kukunya yang tajam dan panjang itu ia tempelkan ke kulit wajah Sakura yang mulus nan putih .

tak jauh dari tempat Sakura saat ini kedua pria yang berbeda umur itu masih tak bergeming dan terus memperhatikan Sakura dari kejauhan.

" cih ! Yokai itu benar benar membuatku marah !" gerutu Pria bersurai raven emo .

" tenang lah Sasuke , kau perhatikan saja dari sini aku yakin Sakura pasti bisa ,karna dia Muridku " ujar Pria yang lebih tua dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus dan menatap tajam kearah Yokai yang mencengkram dagu Sakura .

.

.

" Kuchisake Onna tak suka Wanita Cantik " ujar Kuchisake Onna menyeringai .

" MATI KAU ! " Kuchisake Onna mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan ke arah Sakura .

SRIINGGG

CRAAASH..

mata Onyx Sasuke membulat tatkala melihatnya sedangkan Pria berambut perak yang berdiri disampingnya malah tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

" Apa ?" pekik Kuchisake tak percaya " Arghhh..." teriaknya kesakitan.

Sakura memotong tangan kanan Kuchisake Onna " kau pikir semudah itu membunuhku ,cih !" ujar Sakura.

" BERANINYA KAU ! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU !" murka Kuchisake Onna yang akan kembali menyerang Sakura.

" HAKUSHOKU " Sakura mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Yokai Kuchisake Onna

CRAAASHH

SWIIING..

Tubuh Kuchisake Onna terbelah dan cahaya muncul bersamaan dengan terbelahnya tubuh Kuchisake Onna.

sedetik kemudian pun tubuh itu musnah dan hilang diterpa angin malam.

" hah...hah..." Sakura nampak terengah engah, keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

JLEEB

Sakura menancamkan pedangnya ke tanah sebagai menyangga tubuhnya yang saat ini berjongkok dan bertumpu pada pahanya.

terlihat jelas saat ini Wanita cantik bermanik indah ini nampak kelelahan.

" Kau lihat kan , betapa hebatnya muridku " ujar Pria berambut perak.

" hn " Sasuke tersenyum namun sedetik kemudian senyum itu memudar bersamaan dengan tumbangnya tubuh Sakura.

BUUGGG...

" Sakuraaa! " teriak Pria yang mengaku Senseinya tersebut.

" Cih! dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya , Kakashi " Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tengah tak sadarkan diri di ikuti Kakashi dibelakangnya.

SREEK

Sasuke langsung mengendong Sakura ala brydal Style " hn , aku akan membawanya ke Uchiha's Hospital di sana ia lebih aman dan bisa beristirahat " ujar Sasuke pada Kakashi yang menatapnya penuh arti.

" Ya baiklah jika itu mau mu , aku percayakan Sakura pada mu " Kakashi pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mengendong Sakura .

mata kelam bak elang miliknya menjelajahi wajah Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri ,senyum tipis menghiasi bibir sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut " Cantik " gumamnya memandang intens wajah Sakura yang setengah tertutup oleh masker .

" kau perempuan yang menarik , Haruno Sakura " sambungnya seraya berjalan dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

ditempat lain disebuah rumah yang tak bisa di bilang sederhana ,seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang tengah duduk di depan laptopnya.

tangan kanannya memegang sebuah Kaset Dvd dan gadis pirang itu memperhatikan dengan seksama kaset tersebut seakan menimbang nimbang akan hal sesuatu.

" aku penasaran apa isi video di kaset ini ?" gumamnya.

" baiklah daripada penasaran lebih baik aku tonton saja " ujar Gadis pirang tersebut seraya memasukan kaset dvd itu ke laptopnya.

30 menit kemudian...

" Nona... nona Shion " panggil seorang maid perempuan yang sedang mencari majikan mudanya yang berambut pirang tadi " kenapa nona Shion tak ada dimana pun ya, setahu ku tadi nona di kamarnya ,aneh laptopnya juga masih menyala kemana perginya nona Shion ?" tanya Maid tersebut yang bingung dan heran karna nonanya yang tadi ada dikamarnya menonton video dilaptopnya tiba tiba menghilang bagai tertelan bumi.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? ulah Yokai kah ?

.

.

Bersambung...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7#

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura H , Sasuke U

Genre : Horor/Romance/Fantasy

Rated : T

OC : Yokai

Warning : Typo , AU, OOC , Gaje dll.

 **√ Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan √**

.

.

Suara cicitan merdu burung mengiringi pagi yang cerah.

dan cahaya sang mentari menembus kecelah jendela ruang VVIP di sebuah rumah sakit mewah hingga membuat Gadis bersurai merah muda yang terlelap jadi sedikit terusik oleh sinarnya.

" Ngh... " erangnya seraya menutupi matanya dengan punggung tanganya.

" Kau sudah bangun ?" tanya sebuah suara baritone seorang pria.

Sakura segera mencari sumber suara tersebut dan mata emeraldnya mengerjap seraya terus memandang sosok pria yang berdiri di depan jendela.

SREKKK

Pria tersebut membuka lebar gorden dijendela itu sehingga cahaya mentari saat ini benar benar membuat ruangan itu lebih terang.

Sakura yang mengenali sosok pria tersebut berkesiap dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

" Kau ? dokter Uchiha kenapa aku bisa ada di sini ?" tanya Sakura sedikit marah seraya mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan.

Pria bersurai raven yang di panggil Uchiha pun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis menatap Sakura " Kau pingsan di jalan saat aku menemukanmu ,untuk itulah aku membawamu ke sini " terang Pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut " Aa.. panggil saja saya Sasuke , dokter Sakura " sambungnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya " Pingsan? " gumam Sakura seraya mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya semalam.

" Apa kau sudah baikan ? kau kelelahan jangan memaksakan diri , istirahatlah " nasehat Sasuke.

Sakura memasang wajah stoic andalannya " hn , Arigatou sudah menolongku dokter Sasuke-san " ucap Sakura sambil berdiri dan hendak pergi.

" Kau mau kemana ?" tanya Sasuke.

" Aku sudah baikan , aku mau ke ruangan ku "

" Pulanglah " nampak Sasuke yang masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura.

" Aku baik baik saja " ujar Sakura dingin dan berlalu pergi.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mendudukan pantatnya ke sisi ranjang yang ditempati Sakura tadi " dasar gadis dingin " pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya " tapi aku suka " gumamnya.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk dikursi kerjanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya kesandaran kursi.

" Yokai sialan " gerutunya.

Tok...tok...tok...

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi , Sakura pun menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut " Hn , masuk " perintahnya.

Clekk

Pintu pun terbuka dan masuklah sang bungsu Uchiha kedalam ruangan Sakura membuat yang punya ruangan memandangnya heran.

" Kau ? " pekik Sakura " ada apa ?" tanyanya datar.

" Ini " Sasuke meletakan sebuah obat vitamin ke meja kerja Sakura.

Sakura mengambil dan memandangi obat vitamin tersebut " Vitamin ?" tanyanya heran.

" Hn "

" Untuk apa ?"

" Agar kau tak mudah pingsan " terang Sasuke enteng.

" Cih! " Sakura mendengus mendengarnya " dokter Sasuke-san boleh saya bertanya ?" ujar Sakura.

" hn , tanya saja "

Sakura menatap intens pria didepannya , Emerald dan Onyx saling beradu pandang " kenapa anda peduli dengan saya ? apa anda tertarik dengan saya ?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mendekatkan sedikit wajahnya ke hadapan Sakura " Hn , sepertinya iya " jawab Sasuke.

" Benarkah ? kebetulan saya juga tertarik " ujar Sakura membuat Sasuke terkejut dan tersenyum senang.

" Benarkah ?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

" Hn , saya tertarik dengan keluarga anda dan Uchiha's Hospital ini " ujar Sakura memperjelas membuat Sasuke mendengus.

" Kenapa ? kenapa kau tertarik dengan keluarga dan Uchiha's Hospital ini , heh ?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

" Karna ada yang aneh dengan rumah sakit keluarga anda ini "

" Benarkah? apanya yang aneh ?" Sasuke memasang wajah innocent.

" Itu..." Sakura nampak berfikir ' kalau aku bicara tentang Yokai apa mungkin dia percaya ?' batin Sakura.

" Hei ,kenapa melamun ? itu apa ?" suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

" Hn , lupakan saja " ketus Sakura.

" Kau ini aneh sekali , baiklah aku pergi dulu minumlah vitamin itu dan nanti siang ikutlah denganku " ajak Sasuke yang lebih terdengar memerintah.

" Ikut dengan mu ? untuk apa ?" protes Sakura.

" Untuk makan siang bersama ku karna aku sudah menolongmu "

" Aku tidak mau , aku sibuk " tolak Sakura.

" Hn , aku juga sibuk " ujar Sasuke.

" Baguslah "

" Tapi sesibuk apa pun aku tetap meluangkan waktu untuk makan , aku tetap akan menjemputmu nanti untuk makan siang bersamaku , aku tidak menerima penolakan " terang Sasuke seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sakura.

" Cih dasar pemaksa " gerutu Sakura.

.

.

.

Banyak sekali mobil polisi dan wartawan yang berkerumunan di sebuah rumah mewah.

salah seorang maid menangis dan terus menyebut nama anak majikannya.

" Hiks... hiks... aku harap anda bisa segera menemukan nona kami Shion , Tuan " ucap maid tersebut pada salah satu anggota kepolisian.

" Tenanglah kami akan berusaha mencarinya " ujar ketua polisi tersebut bermata jade.

" Ketua , ini aneh sepertinya nona Shion tidak diculik " ucap salah satu bawahan polisi.

" Apa maksudmu ?" tanya sang ketua polisi tersebut.

" Tidak ada tanda tanda penculikan atau apapun yang mencurigakan dikamar korban dan anehnya korban menghilang saat menonton sebuah video"

" Video ? video apa ? "

polisi itu pun menyerahkan kaset video tersebut.

" Video apa ini ?" tanya ketua polisi menerima kaset video tersebut.

" Saya juga tidak tau ketua Gaara-san "

ketua polisi bernama Gaara itu pun memandangi kaset video ditangannya seksama.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain...

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang tengah asyik makan siang di sebuah restoran .

Sejenak mata Sakura melihat ke arah sekeliling restoran sedangkan Sasuke pemuda didepannya tengah makan seraya mencuri pandang pada gadis musim semi dihadapannya.

" Cih! Yokai " gumam Sakura pelan menatap tajam kearah sosok yokai berbaju layaknya pelayan restoran.

Sasuke yang mendengar gumamannya ikut melihat kearah yang dipandang Sakura.

Sasuke mendesah "Sudahlah abaikan saja " celetuk Sasuke ambigu.

Sakura menoleh dan memandang heran Sasuke " abaikan apa ?" tanya Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan memicingkan mata emeraldnya " dokter Sasuke-san apa anda juga bisa melihatnya ?" tanya Sakura curiga.

" Bisa lihat apa ?"

" Yokai "

" Yokai ? hantu maksudmu ? "

" Hn "

Sasuke menyeringai seakan punya ide bagus untuk menjawabnya " aku akan menjawabnya tapi kau harus janji makan malam bersama ku nanti " ujarnya.

" Kalau begitu lupakan , kau tak perlu menjawabnya " geram Sakura dan Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

" Apa kau tau aku dengar Shion menghilang secara tiba tiba setelah menonton sebuah video " bisik salah satu pengunjung restoran yang duduk tak jauh dari meja Sakura dan Sasuke berada.

Sakura dan Sasuke nampak tertarik mendengar pembicaraan ketiga gadis yang tengah duduk sambil bergosib membicarakan gadis bernama Shion yang menghilang secara misterius.

" Apa mungkin Shion tertelan kedalam video tersebut ?" ucap salah satu gadis berambut coklat.

" Mana mungkin sebuah video bisa menyerap manusia ,kau ini ada ada saja Guren " elak gadis disamping Guren.

" Tapi bisa saja sih , apa kalian tidak tau kutukan Sadako-san ?" timpal gadis yang satunya lagi.

" K-kutukan Sadako-san ? j-jadi kau mau bilang bahwa jangan jangan video yang dilihat Shion itu video yang kita temukan waktu menginap di villa mu kemarin?" pekik gadis yang pertama tadi.

Sakura dan Sasuke terus mendengar dengan seksama obrolan ke tiga gadis tersebut.

" Kutukan sadako-san" gumam Sakura pelan sangat pelan jadi seperti berbisik.

Tiba tiba gadis berambut coklat bernama Guren berdiri" aku ke toilet dulu ya" Guren pun berjalan menuju toilet .

Sakura pun ikut juga berdiri membuat Sasuke menautkan alisnya" mau kemana ?" tanyanya.

" Toilet " jawab Sakura singkat dan berlalu pergi mengikuti Guren dari belakang.

" Hn ,sepertinya dia tertarik dengan Yokai Sadako-san" gumam Sasuke wajahnya berubah dingin dan serius " kali ini kau akan menghadapi Yokai yang paling berbahaya ,Sakura " sambungnya.

.

.

Sakura berdiri didepan pintu toilet wanita, saat Guren keluar dan membuka pintu toilet Sakura langsung menghampirinya.

" Maaf , boleh saya bertanya ?" kata Sakura.

" Ya "

" Maaf sebelumnya tadi saya tak sengaja mendengar tentang teman anda Shion yang menghilang , saya ini adalah seorang dektektif mungkin saya bisa membantu anda mencari keberadaan teman anda ,itu pun kalau kau mau " ujar Sakura yang berbohong tentang pekerjaannya.

" Tentu saja saya mau Shion ketemu dia teman baik kami " kata Guren , Sakura pun tersenyum tipis ' umpan termakan' batin Sakura.

Guren pun menceritakan kronologi kejadian sebelum Shion menghilang.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke mengendarai Mobil sport mewahnya bersama Sakura menuju tempat kerja mereka Uchiha's Hospital karna waktu makan siang telah usai.

suasana di dalam mobil benar benar hening ,tak ada di antara mereka berdua yang ingin memulai bicara.

Sasuke lebih fokus menyetir sedang Sakura memandangi pemandangan diluar sambil memikirkan tentang hilangnya Shion dan kutukan Sadako-san.

Drrrt...drrrt...

Suara getaran ponsel Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Hn ,ada apa?" tanya Sakura setelah menekan tombol hijau diponselnya, Sasuke sesekali menoleh kearah Sakura dan memperhatikan gadis itu yang berbicara di telephone.

" JIDATTTT! KAU DIMANA HEH?" suara sang penelphone begitu kencang sehingga Sakura reflek menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya ,bahkan Sasuke pun bisa mendengar suara gadis yang menelphone Sakura sangking kerasnya.

" Urusai! kau mau membuatku tuli heh?" geram Sakura pada gadis yang menelphonenya.

" Huh gomen , habis aku dari tadi menelphone mu tapi tidak kau angkat "

" Hn , ada apa?"

" Aku hanya mengingatkan mu nanti malam jangan lupa datang ke pesta pertunanganku , kau tidak lupa kan ?"

' Cih! hampir saja aku lupa ' batin Sakura " hn , aku akan datang nanti malam Pig " ujar Sakura.

" ok ,sampai ketemu nanti malam jidat"

" Hn " Sakura pun memutuskan sambungan telephonenya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dan mendengar obrolan Sakura ditelephone terkekeh " Ada apa ?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Sasuke terkekeh.

" Tidak apa apa " kilah Sasuke.

" Hn , Sasuke-san "

" Hn ?"

" Bisakah kau antar kan aku ke kantor kepolisian tokyo ? "

.

.

Bersambung...

Sankyu ya atas reviewnya ^_^ maaf ffnya gaje n gak bs balas ripiu kalian semua.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8#

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura H , Sasuke U

Genre : Horor/Romance/Fantasy

Rated : T

OC : Yokai

Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Gaje,Abal dll.

 **Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan**

.

.

Ciiit...

Mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan kantor kepolisian pusat.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kantor kepolisian tersebut.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ku temani?" tanya Sasuke memandang Sakura ,gadis yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hn, arigatou sudah mau mengantarku" Sakura membuka sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu mobil , saat Sakura hendak keluar Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura membuat yang empunya tangan menoleh.

"Jaga dirimu baik baik ,Sakura" ujar Sasuke yang nampak khawatir.

"Hn" saat Sasuke melepaskan tangan yang menahan tangannya, Sakura pun keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

Dari dalam mobil, Sasuke terus memperhatikan Gadis musim semi itu dari jendela mobilnya, ia terus memandangi punggung Sakura hingga tak terlihat lagi saat Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam kantor kepolisian tersebut.

"Sejak mendengar tentang Sadako-san firasatku jadi tidak enak" desis Sasuke.

.

.

Seorang Lelaki berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' dikeningnya sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Gaara-san ada tamu untuk anda" ujar salah satu bawahannya.

Lelaki bernama Gaara itu pun segera menghentikan pekerjaannya "siapa?" tanyanya.

"Dia seorang Gadis ,namanya Sakura Haruno"

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya "Sakura Haruno?" gumamnya 'siapa dia ? marganya tidak asing bagiku' batin Gaara.

"Suruh dia masuk" titah Gaara, pemuda yang menyampaikan pesan itu pun mengangguk dan segera pergi.

Clekk

Seorang Gadis cantik bersurai soft pink masuk ke dalam ruangan membuat Gaara memandangnya ,tampak dari wajah ketua kepolisian muda tersebut memandang Sakura bingung.

"Hn ,silahkan duduk Nona Haruno" Gaara mempersilahkan Sakura duduk.

Sakura pun duduk di sofa di ruangan tersebut, Gaara pun berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan ikut mendudukan pantatnya ke salah satu sofa tersebut.

Dengan wajah datarnya Sakura menatap pria bermata jade bening tersebut "Gomen, kedatangan saya kesini ingin menanyakan tentang video milik Shion yang anda bawa" ujar Sakura yang tak ingin berbasa basi seperti biasanya.

Pria tersebut nampak terkejut sesaat "Video? " Gaara berfikir sejenak "Aa.. video itu,iya kami membawanya kalau boleh tau anda ini siapa? dan apa hubungan anda dengan Korban ?" selidik Gaara.

"Shion adalah pasien saya di rumah sakit Uchiha's Hospital ,menghilangnya dia membuatku penasaran karna hubungan Saya dan Shion bukan hanya sebatas dokter dan pasien kami sudah berteman" dusta Sakura.

"Jadi anda seorang dokter?" Gaara tercengang.

"hn"

"Kalau boleh tau anda dokter apa dan apa korban mempunyai penyakit?"

"Dokter Psikolog di rumah sakit Uchiha's Hospital , Shion sehat dia hanya datang untuk curhat sesama wanita saja karna dia tipe orang yang tidak gampang percaya pada orang lain ,untuk itulah dia sering datang menemui saya" terang Sakura ,tentu saja itu hanyalah cerita karangan Sakura saja ,pasalnya dia sama sekali tak mengenal Shion dia hanya sedikit dapat info tentang Shion dari Guren temanya yang ingin Shion cepat ditemukan.

harus di akui akting Sakura benar benar hebat ,ia mengucapkannya dengan wajah tenang dan datar tanpa ekspresi sehingga sulit dibaca ia berbohong atau tidak dan sepertinya Gaara pun percaya akan perkataan Sakura, dokter muda yang cantik tersebut.

"Hn begitu ya ,tapi untuk apa kau menginginkan video itu?" tanya Gaara heran.

Sakura menatap tajam mata jade Gaara yang bening "Aku ingin mengembalikan video itu ke tempatnya" ujar Sakura dingin.

"Mengembalikan ke tempatnya? maksudnya?"

"Video itu adalah video yang ditemukan Shion di vila temannya, jadi aku ingin mengembalikannya " Sakura memberi jeda sejenak "Dan mungkin saya jadi bisa tau penyebab hilangnya ,Shion" sambungnya.

Gaara yang mendengarnya memandang Sakura tajam ,tatapan seakan mengintimidasi "Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya" ucapnya.

"Hn ?"

"Aku akan ikut dengan anda ,dokter Haruno-san"

"Terserah ,tapi saya harap anda jangan ikut campur saat disana nanti" Sakura pun berdiri dan ber-ojigi.

Gaara pun berdiri dan ikut membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya "Besok Saya akan menjemput anda di Uchiha's Hospital jam berapa anda pulang? dan saya akan membawa serta video tersebut kita akan kesana bersama" terang Gaara.

"Jam 3 Sore, kita harus sampai disana sebelum malam ,tempat villa tersebut di pulau Oshima" ujar Sakura.

Gaara tersentak "Pulau Oshima?"

"Hn, butuh 2 jam lebih untuk sampai disana jadi jangan sampai telat menjemput besok"

Gaara mendengus karna nada bicara Sakura yang seakan memerintahnya "Baiklah ,dokter Haruno-san akan ku usahakan tepat waktu"

"Permisi ,Sabaku-san" pamit Sakura setelah ia memicingkan matanya membaca papan tag name di meja kerja Gaara.

"Hn, sampai jumpa" ujar Gaara ,Sakura pun berjalan keluar ruangan.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda terdapat sebuah rumah megah yang tak berpenghuni yang letaknya tak jauh dari pantai , nampak sesosok wanita berambut panjang sepinggang dan sebagian rambutnya yang juga menutupi wajahnya berjalan mengambang menuju arah belakang rumah megah tersebut.

Sosok wanita menyeramkan dengan pakaian putihnya yang menjulang ketanah terus berjalan kearah sumur tua yang berada di belakang rumah megah tersebut.

Sosok mahluk tersebut menyeringai dibalik rambut hitamnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya "Selamat datang di dunia kutukan ku ,gadis malang" ujarnya memandangi pemandangan dibawah sumur tersebut.

Ya isi sumur tersebut bukan berisi air karna sumur tua itu sudah tak digunakan dan airnya pun sudah kering karna usia sumur tua tersebut.

kini isi dibawah sumur tua tersebut terdapat seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang tergeletak dibawah sana yang sudah tak bernyawa.

tubuhnya penuh luka sayatan ,terdapat banyak darah dipakaian gadis malang tersebut.

.

.

 **Malam Pertunangan Ino dan Sai...**

tap...tap...tap...

Suara langkah kaki seorang wanita cantik bersurai soft pink dengan balutan gaun hitamnya yang selutut dan dihiasi renda hitam dibawah gaunnya menambahkan kesan manis sang pemakainya dan membuat semua pasang mata lelaki memandangnya seakan terpana melihat kedatangannya.

kaki jenjangnya melangkah berjalan melewati para tamu yang juga menghadiri pesta tersebut.

"Sakura" panggil seseorang, yang kelihatanya orang tersebutlah yang empunya acara.

Sakura berhenti dan mengedarkan pandangan "Ino" Sakura berjalan lagi menghampiri sahabatnya.

Ya malam ini dokter muda yang cantik ini sedang menghadiri pesta pertunangan sahabat baiknya Ino dan Sai.

"Ku kira kau tak kan datang" ucap Ino seraya memeluk Sakura.

"Hn, aku hanya tidak mau kau memindahkan pesta mu ke tempat kerjaku jika nanti aku tak datang" ucap Sakura sarkastik seraya melepas pelukannya , Sai yang berdiri disamping Ino terkekeh mendengarnya sedangkan Ino gadis yang malam ini berpenampilan sangat cantik seperti barbie mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Sai dan Sakura terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Dokter jelek ,apa kau datang sendiri?" tanya Sai.

Sakura mendengus dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sai teman SMA nya dulu.

"Sakura?" sapa sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Sakura ,Ino dan Sai menoleh ke sumber suara.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

A/N : Ayo..siapa yg manggil Sakura tadi ? ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9#

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura H. & Sasuke U

Genre : Horor/Romance/Fantasy

Rate : T

OC : Yokai

Warnings : Typo , AU, OOC , Gaje dll.

 ** _√ Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan √_**

.

.

"Sakura" panggil sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Sakura ,Ino dan Sai menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara.

Mata emerladnya membulat sejenak karna efek terkejut melihat orang yang tadi memanggil namanya, kedua alisnya pun saling menaut "Kakashi-sensei?" .

Lagi ia alihkan pandangannya menoleh ke Ino "Kau...mengenal Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura.

Gadis yang ditanya malah menyengir "Iya kau juga mengenalnya ya Sakura? beliau kan pemilik perusahaan tempat ku bekerja" terangnya.

"Apa?" Sakura nampak terkejut ,ia kembali menatap Kakashi yang kini sudah ada dihadapannya "benarkah itu Sensei?" tanya Sakura pada Kakashi.

Pria bersurai perak itu pun tersenyum dan mengangguk "Ya begitulah" jawabnya.

Sakura mendengus sedangkan Ino dan Sai memandang keduanya dengan pandangan heran.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal? dan kenapa kau memanggil Hatake-sama Sensei?" tanya Ino penasaran seraya menatap Sakura dan Kakashi bergantian.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu" ucap Sakura ketus.

"Cih, dasar" cibir Ino seraya menghadiahi Sakura dengan jitakan dikepala merah mudanya.

"Ittai... Kau ini!" gerutu Sakura sambil mengusap kepalanya membuat Sai dan Kakashi terkekeh.

Sai tanpa sengaja melihat sosok yang ia kenal di antara para tamu yang baru datang "Sasuke" panggil Sai tiba tiba membuat dua wanita cantik disampingnya menoleh ke Sai lalu mengikuti arah pandang Sai begitu juga dengan Kakashi.

"Sasuke?" gumam Sakura pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh sahabatnya Ino yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau juga mengenalnya, Sakura?" bisik Ino.

"Hn"

"Ah.. benar juga kau kan kerja di rumah sakit miliknya, dia sepupu Sai" terang Ino yang sukses membuat Sakura langsung menoleh kepadanya.

"Hn, selamat ya" ucap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri didepan Sai dan berpelukan.

"Terima kasih karna kau mau datang" kata Sai pada Sasuke sepupunya.

"Hn, Ayah ,Ibu dan Itachi menitipkan pesan untuk mu, mereka meminta maaf karna tidak bisa datang dan selamat atas pertunanganmu" terang Sasuke.

"Tidak apa apa aku mengerti keluarga Uchiha kan memang sibuk ,sampaikan pada mereka di pernikahanku nanti mereka wajib datang" kata Sai.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk "Hn" ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ino dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino "selamat" ujarnya.

Ino pun menyambut tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum "arigatou , Sasuke-san".

"Yo Sasuke , apa kabar?" sapa Kakashi menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh "Hn baik " responnya kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah Sakura yang sedari tadi diam "Kau juga disini ,Sakura?" tanyanya pada gadis yang berdiri disamping Ino.

"Hn" respon Sakura singkat.

Ino langsung menyikut lengan Sakura "Sasuke-san , Sakura ini sahabat baik ku dan juga Sai" ucap Ino.

"Aa.." gumam Sasuke menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. "Jika sebelumnya aku tau pasti aku akan menjemputmu tadi ,jadi kita bisa berangkat bersama kesini" ujar Saduke pada Sakura.

Ino,Sai dan Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti mendengarnya sedangkan Sakura hanya diam dan memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

.

 **Esok Harinya Di Uchiha's Hospital**

Diruangannya Gadis bersurai soft pink menyandarkan kepalanya kesandaran kursi kerjanya, tangan kanannya memijat kedua pelipisnya.

"Haaahhh..." Gadis bermanik emerald membuang nafasnya dan mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit langit di ruangan kerjanya tatapannya kosong ,ia kembali mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi tadi malam dipesta Ino.

 **Flashback On...**

"Sadako-san?" Kakashi tercengang setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura tentang hilangnya Shion yang kemungkinan itu ulah Sadako-san.

"Sensei ,apa sensei tau mengenai Yokai Sadako-san?" tanya Sakura antusias dengan wajah seriusnya.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak ,ia menarik nafas panjang dan mulai menjelaskan tentang Sadako-san "Sadako-san ,dulu ibunya adalah seorang paranormal.

hingga suatu hari Sadako-san dibawa kabur ayahnya dan dilarikan kesebuah rumah.

dirumah tersebut Sadako-san di bunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri, Sadako-san sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ayahnya sendiri tega membunuhnya dan bahkan mayatnya dibuah kesebuah sumur didekat rumah tersebut.

Sadako-san yang marah mengutuk dan bersumpah akan membunuh manusia yang menginjakan kakinya dirumah tempat ia dibunuh dengan sadisnya.

siapapun mereka yang menginjakan kakinya dirumah itu dan mengambil barang disana, Sadako-san pasti akan muncul untuk menjemput korbannya, hanya itu yang ku tau, Sakura" ujar Kakashi mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aku semakin yakin ini ulah Sadako-san, besok aku akan ke pulau Oshima" ujar Sakura.

Kakashi tersentak "Kau mau kesana?" tanya Kakashi tak percaya.

"Hn"

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya menatap Kakashi "memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau tau Sadako-san adalah Yokai berbahaya jangan datang kesana sendirian apalagi pulau Oshima itu adalah rumah dia lebih tepatnya tempat ia dibunuh dengan sadisnya, aku kan ikut bersama mu" ujar Kakashi.

"Jam berapa kau kesana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Jam 3 sore"

Kakashi mendengus " Hn , kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak , bisakah lusa saja berangkatnya? kalau jam 3 sore besok aku sudah ada janji yang tidak bisa dibatalkan"

"Kalau begitu Sensei tak perlu ikut ,aku akan baik baik saja , jangan meremehkan ku" ucap Sakura.

"Aku bukan meremehkanmu tapi kali ini bukan sembarang Yokai yang kau hadapi saat ini" tegur Kakashi "Kau tak boleh pergi sendirian, aku sebagai gurumu melarangmu" lanjutnya.

 **Flashback Off...**

Sakura mengusap usap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan kasar tanda bahwa dokter muda ini sedang frustasi.

Sakura menegakan kembali tubuhnya "Gomenasai ,Sensei" gumamnya seraya berdiri bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar jas putihnya yang ia tenggerkan kesandaran kursi dan mengambil tas kerjanya seraya berjalan keluar ruangan.

Di depan pintu gerbang rumah sakit Uchiha's Hospital ,terlihat seorang pria tampan berbadan atlentis berambut merah sedang bersender di depan mobil mewahnya.

sesekali pria bermata jade tersebut menatap jam tangan seraya mendengus kesal.

"Hn, kau menunggu lama?" tanya sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Pria berambut merah pun melihat ke sumber suara "Ya lumayan, apa kita berangkat sekarang? Haruno-san?" tanyanya pada gadis yang kini sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Hn, ayo" Sakura pun tanpa basa basi masuk kedalam mobil pria tersebut.

tanda mereka berdua sadari ,si bungsu Uchiha menatap tajam kearah meraka "Cih! apa dia mau kesana dengan pria itu? sepertinya dia tidak mendengar perkataan Kakashi, dasar gadis keras kepala" umpat Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau membuatku khawatir"

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10#

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Genre : Horor/Romance

Fantasy/Mysteri.

Rated : T

OC : Yokai

Warnings : Typo's ,OOC, AU ,Gaje ,Abal,Bikin darah tinggi dll.

DLDR

* * *

 _ **√ Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan √**_

.

.

 **Pulau Oshima , 17.00**

.

.

Tepat jam 5 sore Sakura dan Gaara sampai di pulau Oshima pulau terpencil dan sedikit penduduknya. Suasana di pulau Oshima masih asri tak terjamah oleh banyak orang karna memang jarang wisatawan yang datang kesini karna mitos legenda pulau Oshima.

Banyak orang yang takut datang kepulau ini karna sejarah pulau Oshima dizaman edo dulu , apalagi cerita tentang gadis bernama Sadako ,anak dari paranormal dan dibunuh oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri ,membuat pulau Oshima semakin terkenal dengan kemistisannya.

Jika seandainya saat ini ke datangan Sakura ke sini bukan karna memecahkan kasusnya mungkin ia akan menikmati pemandangan sore hari ditepi pantai pulau Oshima yang sangat mempesona. sekaligus meregangkan otaknya akibat penat karna kerja dan tugasnya membasmi para Yokai jahat.

Sakura dan Gaara tak membuang buang waktu mereka, mereka bergegas menuju villa milik Guren teman Shion ,gadis yang hilang secara tiba tiba karna ulah Sadako-san.

"Apa itu villanya?" tanya Gaara saat melihat sebuah bangunan megah tapi tampak angker dan err~ menakutkan.

"Hn" respon Sakura singkat dan berjalan menuju villa tersebut. Gaara menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan didepan dengan tatapan kesal.

Sakura tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah berada didepan gerbang villa tersebut.

Sakura mendongak mengedarkan pandangannya memperhatikan villa tersebut dengan seksama. Gaara yang sudah berdiri disampingnya ikut memperhatikan .

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang didalam?" komentar Gaara yang masih melihat villa.

"Memang tidak ada" ucap Sakura, Gaara menoleh menatap gadis bersurai merah muda dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kita berpencar" ucap Sakura berikutnya tanpa menoleh ke Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berpencar?"

Sakura hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit menatap Gaara sekilas dan menatap kembali bangunan villa didepan "Bukankah aku sudah bilang kemarin? kau boleh ikut tapi jangan ikut campur urusanku disini" ucap Sakura menekankan.

Gaara mendengus setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir ranum gadis cantik disampingnya ini selalu tajam dan syarat akan perintah membuat Gaara sedikit kesal dan seakan tak bisa membantah.

"Ya baiklah" desis Gaara.

'Sebenarnya yang ketua polisi itu siapa? baru kali ini seorang dokter memerintah ketua polisi dan mengaturku seenak jidatnya yang lebar itu' gerutu Gaara dalam hati.

KREEEKK...

Sakura mendorong pintu gerbang villa yang sedikit berkarat dan berjalan masuk menuju villa tersebut, Gaara mengikuti Sakura.

"Aku heran kenapa Korban dan temannya bisa berlibur ditempat seperti ini" gumam Gaara.

"Kau bisa mulai memeriksa kedalam villa atau ketempat yang kau inginkan untuk mengumpulkan bukti keberadaan Shion dan..." Sakura mengadahkan tangan kanannya pada Gaara "... serahkan kaset CD tersebut pada ku sekarang" sambung Sakura.

Gaara menyerahkan kaset CD tersebut pada Sakura, begitu kaset CD itu sudah ditangannya Sakura berjalan menuju halaman belakang villa tersebut lewat samping bangunan villa sambil masukan kaset CD tersebut kedalam saku jas dokter yang masih ia kenakan.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu segera beritau aku dokter Haruno-san" pinta Gaara sedikit berteriak karna Sakura yang sudah pergi semakin menjauh "Gadis itu membuatku gila" keluh Gaara ntah pada siapa, dia pun berjalan memasuki villa tersebut.

"Coba kita lihat apa pintunya dikunci atau tidak" Gaara pun memegang knop pintu tersebut.

CLEEKK...

Ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci ,membuat pemuda bertato 'Ai' ini sedikit gugup dan bergidik.

"Holly Shit !" desis Gaara mengusap usap leher belekangnya yang tiba tiba merinding. Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam villa .

BLAAAMMM...

Tak ada orang tak ada angin tiba tiba pintu tertutup kembali dengan sendirinya membuat Gaara terkejut dan menelan ludahnya.

.

.

.

Disisi lain Sakura terus berjalan menuju halaman belakang Villa ,disana terdapan sebuah sumur tua yang dikelilingi ilalang dan rumput liar.

"Itu dia" gumam Sakura seraya menarik pedangnya dari tudungnya.

SRIIING...

Sakura mulai menajamkan penglihatannya dan berjalan mendekati sumur tua dengan hati hati dan waspada.

saat Sakura telah sampai didepan sumur tua tersebut Sakura mendekatkan kepalanya ke mulut sumur tua untuk melihat isi sumur tersebut.

DEG

Manik emeraldnya membulat dan Sakura sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang ia lihat di dalam sumur tua tersebut.

Sakura lantas menutup hidungnya saat mencium bau busuk dari jasad seorang gadis yang ada didalam sumur tersebut.

"Cih ! kuso ! tidak salah lagi itu gadis yang bernama Shion, Sadako-san kau benar benar mengerikan" cerca Sakura ,kilatan marah tersirat dari mata emeraldnya.

Sakura berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi namun tiba tiba sesosok wanita bersurai hitam pekat yang panjang tergerai dan setengah menutupi wajahnya berdiri dihadapan Sakura. pakaian putihnya yang sedikit lusuh dan terdapat bekas bercak darah dan wajahnya yang pucat tertutup rambut membuat manusia yang melihatnya pasti akan lari terbirit birit tapi ini tidak berlaku pada gadis cantik bersurai merah muda yang berdiri tegap dengan pedang ditangan kanannya.

Sadako-san sosok menyeramkan yang berdiri dihadapan Sakura menyeringai "Sadako-san senang bisa bertemu manusia" ujarnya menatap tajam Sakura.

Sakura dapat merasakan aura jahat yang sangat kuat di sekelilingnya, tidak salah lagi itu adalah aura jahat dari Sadako-san, Sakura menghela nafas dan memfokuskan pikirannya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Sadako-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Khufukhufu...Gadis pintar yang cantik tapi sayang hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi" ujar Sadako-san tertawa mengerikan.

Sakura mendelik mencoba menahan emosinya "Hidup ku bukan ditanganmu , hidupku aku sendiri yang menentukan !" tegas Sakura seraya menyerang Sadako-san.

"Hakushoku" Sakura mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Sadako-san namun sayang Sadako-san berhasil menghindari serangan membuat Sakura geram.

"Arghh..." tiba tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan seseorang yang berasal dari dalam villa tersebut.

"Sabaku-san" gumam Sakura tertegun setelah mendengar jeritan pemuda tersebut.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya disana, Ah...sial" inner Sakura berteriak kesal.

Sadako-san menyeringai semakin lebar "Mati kau Manusia !" seru Sadako-san seraya menyerang balik Sakura dengan pedang yang entah sejak kapan Yokai jahat itu memilikinya.

CRASSSHHH...

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

.

.

* * *

A/N : *celingukan* :D gomene pendekkkkkkk bgt ff nya aisya karna aisya nulisnya pke hp jd terbatas ^_^ mohon pengertiannya *berojigi*

dan Gomene ff nya makin gaje.

ok deh bye bye ^_^

 ** _With Love_**

Aisya-chan 3


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11#

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Genre : Horor/Romance

Fantasy/Actions/Mysteri.

Rated : T

OC : Yokai

Warnings : Typo's ,OOC, AU ,Gaje ,Abal,Bikin darah tinggi dll.

DLDR

* * *

.

.

 **Sebelumnya...**

"Arghh..." tiba tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan seseorang yang berasal dari dalam villa tersebut.

"Sabaku-san" gumam Sakura tertegun setelah mendengar jeritan pemuda tersebut 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya disana, Ah...sial" inner Sakura berteriak kesal.

Sadako-san menyeringai semakin lebar "Mati kau Manusia !" seru Sadako-san seraya menyerang balik Sakura dengan pedang yang entah sejak kapan Yokai jahat itu memilikinya.

CRASSSHHH...

.

.

.

* * *

 **√ Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan √**

.

.

"Aaarrghhh..." erang Sakura kesakitan seraya memegang lengan kirinya yang terkena sayatan pedang Sadako-san.

Manik emerald Sakura terlihat sayu menatap kearah Sadako-san yang menyeringai sambil menjilat bekas darah Sakura yg menempel ditepi pedangnya.

"Darah yang manis" ujarnya, Sadako-san berjalan mendekati Sakura yang terduduk dilantai sambil menahan rasa sakit dilengan kirinya, darah yang merembes merubah jas dokter putihnya menjadi merah dibagian lengannya yang robek dibagian yang luka bekas sayatan pedang Sadako-san.

Nafas Sakura mulai terengah engah "Hah...hah...kuso !" gerutu Sakura,baru kali ini dokter muda nan cantik bersurai merah muda nampak cemas ,tubuhnya mulai gemetar antara menahan rasa sakit dan takut.

SREK...SREK...

Sadako-san menyeret pedangnya bergesekan dengan tanah hingga membuat suara memekikan telinga seraya mendekati Sakura.

Sakura mendongak saat Sadako-san tepat didepannya "Khukuhukhu...Selamat tinggal gadis manis" Sadako-san mengangkat pedangnya keatas memasang kuda kuda untuk menusuk tubuh Sakura dari atas ,Sakura menengadah menatap ujung pedang Sadako-san yang kini tepat di atasnya dan siap menghujamkannya.

GLEK..

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya pasrah "Gomenasai...Kakashi-sensei ,Kaa-san dan Tou-san" gumam Sakura lirih.

"MATI KAU !" pekik Sadako-san menusukan pedangnya ketubuh Sakura namun...

"KEKKAI !"

DEG

Tangan Sadako-san yang digunakan untuk menusuk Sakura tiba tiba sulit digerakan dan berhenti sebelum menusuk tubuh Sakura.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya yang semula terpejam, sontak mata emeraldnya terbelalak dan tertegun dengan apa yang terjadi.

"K-kenapa tubuhku sulit digerakan" gerutu Sadako-san yang berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya namun tubuhnya sama sekali tak bergeming seperti patung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura tak mengerti menatap heran Sadako-san yang diam tak bergerak seperti patung.

"Apa kau baik baik saja, Sakura?" tanya suara baritone yang cukup familiar ditelinga Sakura meski mereka jarang bicara.

Pria berambut raven emo berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih duduk ditanah yang didepannya ada Sadako-san yang mematung dengan gaya mengangkat pedangnya keatas dengan ujung pedang yang runcing kebawah karna hendak menusuk gadis merah muda didepannya tadi.

"Sasuke.." lirih Sakura menatap mata jelaga milik Sasuke.

Sasuke berjongkong mensetarakan posisi Sakura "Apa kau terluka?" tanya Sasuke khawatir pandangannya beralih ke lengan jas putih Sakura yang terdapat banyak darah dan terdapat pula bekas sayatan, mata onyxnya membulat "Sakura kau terluka?" Sasuke menyentuh luka dilengan kiri Sakura.

"Aahh..." Sakura meringis dengan sentuhan Sasuke pada lengannya yang terluka.

"Gomen" ucap Sasuke menyadari kebodohannya.

GREP

Tanpa permisi Sasuke mengendong Sakura ala bridal style, membuat sang gadis wajahnya merah merona. ekspresi yang jarang diperlihatkan Sakura didepan siapa pun dan itu sukses membuat Uchiha bungsu tersenyum dan rasanya ingin sekali pemuda Uchiha bungsu ini mencupit pipi Sakura yang tersipu seperti ini, sungguh menggemaskan dimata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan Sadako-san? apa yang terjadi dengannya? apa kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Sakura bertubi tubi.

Sasuke sempat termangu mendengar Gadis yang biasanya cuek dingin dan pendiam ini mengajukan pertanyaan bertubi tubi "Hn, aku telah mengunci gerakannya sehingga ia tak dapat bergerak" terang Sasuke.

"Kau yang melakukannya? kau bisa-..."

"Hn , aku sama sepertimu" potong Sasuke seraya terus melangkah menjauhkan Sakura dari jangkauan Sadako-san.

"Turun kan aku" pinta Sakura.

"Hn? tidak" tolak Sasuke.

"Aku akan memurnikannya"

"Dengan tangan yang terluka seperti ini ,hn?" cibir Sasuke. Sakura mendengus.

Sasuke tersenyum "Tenanglah ,biar aku saja yang melakukannya" ujar Sasuke.

"..." Sakura tak merespon dan membuang muka.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sakura merasakan ada yang aneh dengan detak jantungnya, ia yakin sebelum ini jantungnya normal.

"Sial ! berada didekat pemuda Uchiha ini membuat jantungku tidak sehat" gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Untuk mengenyahkan debaran jantungnya Sakura memfokuskan pikirannya dan menatap langit yang kini berganti warna menjadi gelap karna sang mentari tak terlihat lagi dan digantikan dengan sang rembulan 'sudah malam rupanya' batin Sakura.

DEG

Sakura tersentak tubuhnya menegang dan Sasuke merasakan tubuh gadis yang digendongnya menegang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gawat ! kekuatan Sadako-san akan berlipat ganda jika dimalam hari" jelas Sakura "turun aku ,Sasuke-san" sambungnya.

"Hn baiklah" Sasuke pun akhirnya menurunkan Sakura.

ada perasaan canggung yang tiba tiba menghiasai perasaan keduanya.

Sasuke berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya "lalu dimana pemuda yang bersamamu datang kesini?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura sadar akan sesuatu "Aa.. tadi aku mendengar teriakannya aku tidak tau keadaanya sekarang kami tadi berpencar" terang Sakura.

"Sasuke-san apa sebaiknya kita cari Sabaku-san dulu sekarang?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke nampak berpikir "Tidak Sakura aku rasa kita hadapi Sadako-san lebih dulu baru kita cari keberadaan lelaki berambut merah itu" terlihat jelas Sasuke enggan menyebut nama Gaara sehingga ia menyebutnya lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Baiklah , selagi Sadako-san ada disini mungkin Sabaku-san baik baik saja"

"hn" respon Sasuke singkat sekaligus jengkel Sakura terus menyebut nama Sabaku.

"Aaaarghh..." erang Sadako-san yang akhirnya berhasil menggerakan tubuhnya kembali.

"Dia berhasil terlepas dari segelmu ,Sasuke-san" pekik Sakura panik.

"Cih ! " decak Sasuke seraya menarik pedang katana miliknya, mata onyxnya memicing kearah Sadako-san yang kini menatap dengan kilatan marah dan aura jahat yang lebih kuat disekelilingnya.

Sakura tercengang melihat pedang katana Sasuke pasalnya pedang itu adalah pedang legenda dijaman perang dunia ninja dulu, Sakura bisa tau hal itu karna pernah membaca sejarah perang dunia ninja dan tidak salah lagi pedang yang dipegang Sasuke itu adalah pedang katana yang menjadi legenda tersebut.

'darimana dia bisa mendapatkan pedang legenda itu? aku semakin penasaran dengan keluarga Uchiha sekarang' batin Sakura.

Sasuke maju sedikit kedepan membelakangi Sakura agar bisa melindunginya "Sakura" panggil Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Hn?"

"Aku akan melindungimu tetaplah berada disisiku" tukas Sasuke.

Darah Sakura seakan berdesir dan wajahnya memanas mendengar ucapan Sasuke ,ia menarik sudut bibirnya tatapannya pada Sasuke tak sedingin biasanya andai saja Sasuke menoleh kebelakang pasti ia akan melihat Gadis yang ia sukai bermata emerald memandanginya penuh kehangatan.

"Kalian tak akan ku biarkan keluar dari pulau ini dengan selamat" ancam Sadako-san.

"Jangan meremehkan ku ,Yokai" Sasuke berlari menyerang Sadako-san lebih dulu membuat Sakura termangu dengan tindakannya yang tiba tiba.

"RASAKAN INI YOKAI !" pekik Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Sadako-san.

SRIIING...

CRASHHH

Suara dentingan dan gesekan antara pedang Sadako-san dan katana Sasuke saling beradu sengit.

"Aarghh kau membuatku marah manusia" geram Sadako-san memberi serangan telak pada Sasuke.

BRUAAAK

Sasuke terjelembab ke tanah akibat serangan Sadako-san yang mengerikan.

"Sasuke-san..." Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri.

"Menjauhlah Sakura" pinta Sasuke.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku ,aku bukan wanita yang lemah" sergah Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas "Hn baiklah ,ayo lakukan bersama sama" Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang ingin ia lindungi membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum meski sangat tipis.

"Hn" jawab Sakura.

Dengan kekuatannya Sakura menarik pedangnya yang tergeletak ditanah ditempatnya terluka tadi.

pedang itu seakan ditarik oleh maghnet dari tangan Sakura hingga pedang tersebut melayang dan kembali ketangan Sakura membuat Sasuke kagum dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki gadis disampingnya ini.

"Kau kembalilah menyegelnya setelah ia terkunci gerakannya aku akan menyerangnya dan memurnikannya" ujar Sakura.

"Hn baiklah"

"Kita mulai ,Sasuke-san" seru Sakura menyerang Sadako-san bersama Sasuke yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

"HIAAAA..." Sakura mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Sadako-san namun dengan satu hentakan tubuh Sakura seakan didorong hebat oleh angin kencang membuat ia terpelanting kebelakang dan untungnya Sasuke berada dibelakangnya dan menangkap tubuh Sakura agar tak terjatuh ketanah.

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Hn, dia menggunakan tameng pelindung, gunakan katanamu untuk menerobos dinding pelindung tersebut"

"Eh? apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bukankah katanamu memiliki kekuatan sangat hebat dengan sekali tebas dinding pelindung itu akan hancur dan saat itu terjadi segel Yokai Sadako-san dan aku akan segera memurnikannya" tukas Sakura.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tau kekuatan dari pedang katanaku' batin Sasuke heran.

"Cepatlah ,Sasuke" titah Sakura. Sesuai intruksi Sakura,Sasuke menekan kekuatannya pada katana miliknya dan segera melesat kearah Sadako-san.

CRAAASHHH

KRAAKK

Dinding pelindung Sadako-san retak dengan sekali tebasan katana Sasuke.

Sakura menyeringai "Bagus" gumamnya.

"KEKKAI !" Sasuke menyegel Sadako-san sehingga ia tak dapat bergerak dan ini tak disia siakan Sakura ,ia berlari menghampiri Sadako-san dan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Sadako-san.

"HAKUSHOKU SHIROI !"

CRAAASH...

CRIIING...

Cahaya terang menyinari tubuh Sadako-san , Sakura berhasil memurnikan Yokai Sadako-san dengan pedangnya.

sebelum cahaya itu menghilang Sakura merogoh saku jas dokternya dan melempar kaset CD yang ia simpan ke cahaya yang menggrogoti tubuh Sadako-san yang semakin menghilang.

"Kita berhasil" ujar Sasuke.

"Aarghh.." Sakura kembali merintih merasakan sakit dilenganya.

Sasuke segera mendekati Sakura dan merangkul bahu Sakura posesif "Kau baik baik saja ? ayo kita pulang akan segera ku obati nanti" ajak Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

 **2 Jam Kemudian**

"Ketua...oi..ketua bangun" seorang pria menggoyangkan tubuh lelaki berambut merah yang tengah terkapar pingsan dilantai kayu diruang tengah didalam villa.

"Ngh ..." desah Gaara yang mulai sadarkan diri.

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar juga ketua" komentar pria yang tadi susah payah menyadarkan ketuanya tersebut.

Gaara bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk duduk "Apa yang terjadi" Gaara memijat pelipisnya yang terasa masih pening, ia menyipitkan mata jadenya dan memandang lekat lekat pria yang ada didepannya "Idate ? kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Gaara bingung mendapati bawahannya ada dipulau ini juga, seingatnya ia ke pulau Oshima hanya berdua dengan dokter dingin berambut merah muda.

Eh?

Ngomong ngomong soal merah muda dimana sekarang dokter cantik dingin tersebut ?

"Ketua kami semua datang kesini menyusul ketua setelah dokter Uchiha-san menelpon kekantor , dia bilang bahwa anda menyuruh kami datang kesini bersama anggota polisi yang lain dan juga tim forensik" terang pria bernama Idate.

"Aku? Uchiha-san? tim forensik? untuk apa?" tanya Gaara tambah bingung.

"Iya karna ternyata korban bernama Shion telah ditemukan tewas di pulau ini tepatnya di sumur tua halaman belakang villa ini, ketua kau hebat" Idate mengancungkan jempolnya kehadapan Gaara yang termangu.

sepertinya otaknya masih loading akibat kejatuhan benda keras dikepalanya.

 **2 Jam Sebelumnya...**

Setelah Sasuke Sakura mengalahkan Sadako-san ,Sasuke menggunakan ponsel Gaara untuk menghubungi polisi agar datang kesini bersama tim forensik itulah kenapa sekarang tempat villa ini sekarang ramai oleh para polisi dan juga wartawan yg ingin meliput karna akhirnya Gadis bernama Shion telah ditemukan meski sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

setelah polisi berdatangan Sasuke membawa Sakura pulang keluar dari pulau Oshima dan segera membawanya ke Uchiha's Hospital untuk segera mengobati lukanya.

.

.

.

 **Flashback On...** ( cerita dibalik pingsannya Gaara )

Gaara terus berjalan menyusuri ruangan yang ada di villa tersebut.

saat Gaara tiba diruang tengah ia merasa bulu kuduknya semakin merinding apalagi saat melihat sebuah lukisan nenek tua yang menurutnya menyeramkan.

saat Gaara membalikan tubuhnya tiba tiba terdengar suara benda terjatuh.

PRAAAANG...

Gaara terlonjak kaget dan tak sengaja menabrak lemari kayu besar yang cukup keras sehingga benda yang ada di atas lemari jatuh menimpa kepala merah Sabaku Gaara.

"Aarghhhh..." teriak Gaara saat melihat benda keras itu jatuh menimpanya.

BRUUUG

Gaara terkapar dilantai tak sadarkan diri.

 **Flashback Off...**

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

A/N : Kyaaaaaa digebukin fans Gaara #kabuuurrr .

Reviewnya monggo...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12#

.

.

Toire no Hanako atau sering dipanggil Hanako-chan. Yokai yang berdiam diri di toilet sekolah.

Hanako-chan tidak mengganggu manusia tapi jika manusia ingin bertemu Hanako-chan ketuklah salah satu toilet kosong di sekolah sebanyak 3 x dengan berucap "Hanako-chan apakah kau ada di sana?" .

kalau Hanako-chan ada disitu, dia akan menjawab "Ya ,Aku disini". Dan setelah Hanako menjawab pertanyaanmu pintu toilet akan terbuka dan Hanako akan menggandeng tanganmu lalu ia akan menarikmu masuk ke dalam toilet.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura x Sasuke

Rate : T

Genre : Horor/Fantasy

Romance/Mysteri.

Warning : Typo, OOC ,Gaje ,dll.

DLDR

* * *

 ** _√ Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan √_**

...

Sakura saat ini sedang diruang periksa Sasuke ,dengan sangat hati hati Sasuke membalut luka dilengan Sakura dengan perban akibat luka bekas sayatan dari Sadako-san di pulau Oshima.

Sakura terdiam sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang berwajah serius saat sedang mengobati lukanya.

tanpa disadari semburat tipis muncul di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Sudah selesai" ujar Sasuke membuat Sakura segera membuang muka.

"A-arigatou" Sakura nampak gugup dan bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya "Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku" ujarnya.

Sasuke menahan lengan Sakura saat Sakura hendak pergi "Pulanglah kerumah,ini sudah malam biar ku antar" tawar Sasuke.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Sayang sekali aku tak menerima penolakan, Ayo" Sasuke menarik Sakura agar mengikutinya.

"Hei Sasuke-san lepaskan aku!" Sakura menarik narik tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke namun Sasuke malah mempererat genggamnya membuat para perawat yang melihatnya berbisik bisik membicarakan mereka .

"Sasuke-san ini koridor rumah sakit banyak orang memperhatikan kita" protes Sakura.

"Biarkan saja" respon Sasuke.

"Oi~ Teme, Sakura-chan" panggil seseorang ,Sasuke dan Sakura pun menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Kening Sasuke mengerut dan alisnya saling bertautan "Dobe?" gumamnya.

"Naruto sedang apa kau dirumah sakit malam malam?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah datarnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan Naruto bergantian "Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Hn" jawab Sakura.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan ini kan teman SMA ku dulu, Teme" terang Naruto "Aku juga tidak menyangka kalian juga saling mengenal" sambungnya.

"Cih! bakka tentu saja dia kan dokter di rumah sakit keluargaku" ujar Sasuke.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah teme, mulutmu itu masih tajam seperti waktu kuliah dulu" cibir Naruto.

Sakura memutar bola matanya jenuh mendengar perdebatan dua pria dihadapannya.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan menajamkan penglihatannya saat melihat tangan Sasuke dan Sakura masih bergandengan .lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang menggenggamnya.

"Eh? kalian pacaran ya?" tunjuk Naruto kearah tangan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Reflek Sasuke langsung melepas genggamanya dan membuang muka kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajah tampannya.

"Jawab aku Naruto kau kesini untuk apa?" tanya Sakura dingin tak ingin membahas hal tak berguna menurutnya.

"Aku kesini untuk menjenguk orang tua muridku yang dirawat disini karna..." Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Karna apa?" tanya Sakura tak sabar. Sasuke pun memandang Naruto serius.

"Ada apa ,Dobe?"

"...Karna anaknya yaitu muridku yang bernama Furin telah menghilang secara tiba tiba" lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam seakan menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Naruto.

"Kata murid lainnya , Furin menghilang di toilet sekolah, ada yang bilang ini ulah Hanako-chan" terang Naruto.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan sejenak dan menatap Naruto kembali.

"Ibu furin shock atas hilangnya Furin, untuk itu aku datang kesini untuk menjenguknya sekaligus meminta maaf karna sebagai guru aku tak bisa menjaga muridku" ujar Naruto menyesal.

"Hn, Naruto aku akan membantumu mencari muridmu itu, kau bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan Hanako-chan?" tanya Sakura memastikan, Naruto mengangguk.

"Bukankah setahuku Yokai seperti Hanako tidak menyerang dan mengganggu manusia?" timpal Sasuke.

"Hn, pasti Muridmu yang bernama Furin itu yang mengusik tempat Hanako-chan" ujar Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura-chan? aku tidak mengerti?" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek membuat Naruto geram ingin menonjoknya.

"Dobe apa kau tidak tau? Toire no Hanako atau lebih dikenal sebagai Yokai Toilet, dia Yokai yang tak akan menggangu manusia kecuali manusia itu sendiri yang ingin mengusik keberadaannya" jelas Sasuke.

"Eh? aku masih tidak mengerti" ucap Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"DASAR BODOH ! aku heran kenapa kau bisa jadi guru jika kau sebodoh ini ,Dobe" cerca Sasuke kesal dengan kebodohan Naruto. tabahkanlah hatimu Sasuke.

"Furin sengaja mengusik tempat Hanako-chan dan kemungkinan saat ini dia dibawa ke alam lain oleh Hanako-chan" ujar Sakura.

"Benarkah? kenapa Furin melakukan itu? dan dibawa kemana dia?" tanya Naruto bertubi tubi membuat Sasuke kesal sedang Sakura menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kau tanyakan saja itu pada Furin dan Hanako-chan" jawab Sakura dingin dan berjalan pergi.

"Hei Sakura-chan kau mau kemana? lalu dimana aku bisa bertanya pada mereka? lagi pula Hanako itu kan Yokai? aku tidak mau bertanya padanya bisa bisa aku ikut diculik nanti" ujar Naruto bergidik ngeri sedang Sasuke sweetdrop melihatnya.

"Hanako-chan juga mikir dulu kalau menculikmu, Dobe" cibir Sasuke "lagi pula untuk apa Hanako-chan menculik manusia bodoh sepertimu" sambungnya sebelum pergi menyusul Sakura.

"Cih! Awas kau Teme !" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Mereka berdua dokter bermulut tajam , ttebayou" ucap Naruto lesu.

Sabarkan hati mu ya Naruto bersemangatlah ttebayou~.

.

.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke saat diparkiran mobil Uchiha's Hospital.

Sakura menoleh "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku ikut"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya "Ikut kemana?"

"Aku tau kau akan kesekolah Naruto kan? dan mencari tau tentang Hanako-chan?"

"Hn"

"Bagus ,aku ikut kau terluka dan lukamu belum sembuh"

"Berisik, ikutlah" ucap Sakura yang sukses membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang.

.

.

 **Tokyo High School , 21.15**

Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah dimana Naruto mengajar.

pintu gerbang tersebut ternyata telah dikunci.

"Bagaimana ini? pintunya digembok kita tak bisa masuk kalau begini" komentar Sasuke.

Sakura nampak berfikir dan setelahnya ia berjalan mendekati pagar besi pembatas sekolah.

Sakura pun berkesiap untuk memanjat pagar tersebut.

"H-hei mau apa kau? apa kau mau memanjat pagar itu?" tanya Sasuke terkejut dengan tingkah dokter psikolog tersebut.

"Hn, cepat kemari dan bantu aku" titah Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus, baru kali ini seorang Uchiha sepertinya diperintah oleh seorang Gadis yang super dingin.

Sasuke pun menurutinya dan membantu Sakura memanjat pagar tersebut.

HAP

Sakura berhasil masuk dan selanjutnya giliran Sasuke yang memanjat pagar itu namun saat hendak turun kebawah baju Sasuke tersangkut di pagar besi tersebut sehingga Sasuke menggantung dipagar itu.

"Dasar bodoh" ejek Sakura tersenyum geli.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Sakura tersenyum dan dimatanya senyum Sakura benar benar indah membuat pemuda Uchiha itu terpesona olehnya.

KREEEK...

Baju yang tersangkut itu robek sehingga membuat Sasuke jatuh kebawah.

BUGGH...

Sasuke jatuh menimpa Sakura dan tak sengaja bibir mereka saling menempel.

BLUSH

Wajah keduanya merona merah dengan mata yang saling berpandangan dan tertegun.

"Hmmmph..." Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menindihnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan!".

"G-gomen, aku tidak sengaja" Sasuke langsung berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor kena tanah begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Sudahlah lupakan" ujar Sakura berjalan lebih dulu sambil menyentuh dadanya. kenapa Sakura jatungmu berdebar debar ,eh?.

Mereka pun segera memasuki gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

Gedung Sekolah dimalam hari benar benar berbeda dari siang hari.

Suasana gedung sekolah yang sepi dan juga cahaya lampu yang minim benar benar menambah suasana makin menyeramkan.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara derab langkah kaki Sakura dan Sasuke menggema dikoridor sekolah yang sepi nan sunyi.

"Sasuke-san" panggil Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang berjalan beriringan.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya "Boleh, mau tanya apa?" .

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga Sasuke. Sakura menghadap Sasuke menatap tajam mata onyx Sasuke.

"Kau memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan ku. apa kau menggunakan kekuatanmu pada Uchiha's Hospital? itu sebabnya para Yokai tidak dapat memasuki rumah sakit mu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau, Sakura?"

"Aku hanya penasaran saja ,Sasuke-san" kata Sakura.

"Hn, aku akan memberitahumu tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa?"

Sasuke menyeringai "Hari minggu ikut aku ke pesta pernikahan temanku, aku membutuhkan pasangan untuk datang kesana" ujar Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak kekasih mu saja"

Sasuke mendengus "Aku tidak punya kekasih ,aku terlalu sibuk. bagaimana kau mau? aku akan memberitahumu nanti tentang rahasia Uchiha's Hospital ,hn?" .

Sakura menghela nafas "Hn, baiklah" Sakura hendak melanjutkan lagi langkahnya namun dicegah Sasuke.

"Tunggu! kau menerima tawaranku?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Hn"

"Apa nanti kekasihmu tidak marah jika kau pergi denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau selalu banyak bicara?" Sakura membuang muka "Aku tidak punya kekasih" ujarnya tanpa menatap Sasuke yang kini tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan urusan kita malam ini dengan Hanoko-chan" Sasuke berjalan mendahului membuat Sakura terkekeh melihatnya.

.

.

"Jadi ini toilet tempat Hanako-chan berada?" tanya Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri tepat didepan salah satu pintu toilet disekolah bersama Sakura yang kini berkesiap.

"Ketuk pintunya 3 kali ,biar aku yang akan bertanya nanti" perintah Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai mengetuk pintu toilet tersebut 3 kali.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hanako-chan, Apa kau ada disana?" tanya Sakura.

Hening

"Ya, Aku disini" jawab sebuah suara dari dalam toilet.

Sasuke tercengang mendengar suara tersebut begitu juga Sakura.

"Itu Hanako-chan" gumam Sakura "bersiaplah, Sasuke-san" Sasuke dan Sakura bersiaga.

CLEKKK

Pintu toilet terbuka secara tiba tiba.

Nampaklah sosok gadis kecil berseragam sekolah dengan rok berwarna merah dan kemeja putih yang terkena noda darah disisi kanan dan kiri.

Rambut hitam pendek dengan model bob dan wajah pucatnya serta matanya yang menatap marah kearah Sakura seakan ingin menerkamnya.

"Hanako-chan kembalikan murid yang kau bawa ke alammu" tegas Sakura.

"Tidak! dia telah menjadi temanku. manusia itu telah datang kesini atas kemauannya sendiri sama seperti kalian sekarang" ujar Hanako-chan "bukankah kalian datang kesini dan memanggilku karna ingin bertaman dengan ku?" sambungnya.

"Kami datang kesini bukan untuk berteman denganmu, kami ingin kau kembalikan murid perempuan yang kau bawa" timpal Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau, dia sudah menjadi temanku" tolak Hanako.

Sasuke mendengus dan segera ia menarik pedang katananya namun Sakura menghalangi Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tidak melakukan tindakan apa apa.

Sasuke pun menurut dan menyimpan katananya kembali.

"Hanako-chan, apa kau tau ibu dari murid perempuan tersebut kini berada dirumah sakit, ibunya sakit karna shock atas menghilangnya putri semata wayangnya" Sakura mulai bercerita agar Hanako-chan luluh hatinya.

"Bukankah dulu Hanako-chan sama seperti dia? kau terpisah dari ibumu karna kau mati di dalam toilet saat sekolah mu diboom pada waktu itu dan ibu mu pasti sangat terluka dan merasa kehilanganmu, apa kau mau anak itu bernasib sama seperti mu? bukankah kau Yokai baik? aku dengar kau juga selalu menolong murid yang selalu dibully ditoilet?" ujar Sakura seraya memegang tangan Hanako yang termangu.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura pun ikut terpaku menatap tak percaya pada sosok gadis bersurai soft pink didepannya yang biasanya irit bicara dan dingin kini bisa berbicara panjang kali lebar seperti itu.

"Hanako-chan, ku mohon kali ini saja lepaskan anak tersebut demi ibunya yang kini tengah terbaring sakit dirumah sakit" pinta Sakura lirih.

Tatapan Hanako yang awalnya tajam dan marah kini meredup dan menunduk "ibu..." desisnya.

"Hanako-chan?" panggil Sakura lirih.

"Baiklah akan ku lepaskan dia tapi ingatlah hanya kali ini saja jika ada murid yang sengaja memanggilku lagi aku tak kan pernah melepasnya dan dia akan menjadi temanku, percayalah murid yang memanggilku dan mengganguku mereka yang ku bawa rata rata adalah murid yang nakal" terang Hanako.

Sakura mengangguk "Hn, aku tau itu, terima kasih Hanako-chan" ucap Sakura.

WUSH...

Hanako menghilang bersama angin yang berhembus tiba tiba.

BUGHH

Terdengar sesuatu yang jatuh disekitar Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menoleh dan mencari kesumber suara diikuti Sakura dari belakang, seketika mata mereka membulat melihat sosok manusia yang terkapar dilantai sekitar toilet.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri sosok tersebut "Apa dia murid Naruto itu?" tanya Sasuke saat mengecek sosok terkapar dilantai.

"Hn, apa dia masih hidup?"

"Ya dia masih hidup, dia cuma pingsan ayo bawa dia kerumah sakit" Sasuke mengendong sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Furin murid Naruto yang kini telah dibebaskan oleh Hanako.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dengan membawa Furin yang pingsan dan Sakura mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

.

 **Uchiha's Hospital , 22.15**

"Maafkan saya ,sebagai guru saya benar benar merasa bersalah atas hilangnya Furin" ujar Naruto seraya ber-ojigi pada ibu Furin yang kini berbaring ditempat tidur menatap sendu pada Naruto.

"Anda tak perlu meminta maaf Sensei ,Furin memang anak yang nakal tapi meski begitu aku harap ia cepat ditemukan dia satu satunya putri ku hiks.." ibu Furin menangis terisak isak.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

CLEKK

Pintu terbuka "Ibu..." teriak Furin diambang pintu.

Ibu Furin dan Naruto pun menoleh kesumber suara "F-furin?" ucap Naruto dan ibu Furin bersamaan.

Furin berlari menghampiri ibunya dan memeluk erat ibunya "Anak nakal dari mana saja kau? ibu mengcemaskanmu hiks.." kata Ibu Furin.

"Maafkan aku bu maaf" kata Furin menyesal.

"Furin siapa yang menemukan mu dan mengantarmu kesini?" tanya Naruto.

Furin melepas pelukanya pada ibunya "Hiks.. dokter Uchiha-san dan dokter Haruno-san yang membawaku kesini Sensei" ujar Furin seraya menyeka air matanya.

Naruto nampak terkejut "Sasuke dan Sakura? bagaimana bisa? jangan jangan mereka...?" gumam Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

Mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian °_^


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13#

Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan

SasuSaku © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horor/Romance/Fantasy/Mysteri

Rate : T

OC : Yokai

Warning : Typo bertebaran , OOC, Gaje dll.

DLDR .

* * *

 **√ Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan √**

.  
.

 _ **Kantor Kepolisian Tokyo , 22.45**_

"Ketua, kepala kepolisian pusat ada disini. beliau ingin bertemu dengan anda" ucap pemuda bernama Kotetsu bawahan Gaara.

Gaara sang ketua kepolisian mengerutkan dahinya ,mata jadenya nampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Kotetsu "Kepala kepolisian ada disini?" tanya Gaara tak percaya.

"Iya Ketua, beliau menunggu anda diruang sebelah, saya permisi" Kotetsu pun berlalu pergi.

Setelahnya Gaara pun keluar dari ruang kantor kerjanya dan berjalan menemui Kepala Kepolisian yang kini menunggunya di ruang sebelah kerjanya.

TOK TOK TOK

Gaara mengetuk pintu dan ia segera masuk saat orang yang ada di dalam ruangan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Aa..Gaara lama tidak bertemu ,kau semakin tampan saja" ujar Kepala Kepolisian tersebut "Duduklah" pria separuh baya itu pun menyuruh Gaara duduk.

"Kepala, kenapa anda datang larut malam kesini? apa ada kasus penting? atau-..."

"Tenanglah Gaara aku datang kesini untuk mengucapkan selamat untuk mu karna kasus tentang kematian gadis bernama Shion di pulau Oshima bisa kau selesaikan" potong Kepala polisi tersebut.

"I-itu... sebenarnya bukan aku yang menemukannya" cicit Gaara.

Pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat gagah dengan seragam kepolisiannya itu pun nampak bingung "Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu berkat dokter Haruno yang telah membantuku" ujar Gaara.

"Haruno? maksudmu dokter Haruno Sakura yang bekerja di Uchiha's Hospital? Putri ku?" tanya Kepala kepolisian tersebut tak percaya.

"Iya ,dokter Haruno Sakura yang bekerja di...APA PUTRI ANDA?" Gaara terkejut bukan main.

Ia benar benar tak menyangka gadis yang membantu membereskan kasus itu adalah putri atasannya. ia memang sempat berpikir tentang marga gadis itu yang sama dengan marga atasannya tapi di jepangkan banyak marga seperti itu jadi Gaara tidak berpikir sejauh itu.

Apalagi setahu Gaara putri atasannya ada diluar negeri untuk kuliah.

"Iya ,Dia putri ku kenapa putri ku bisa membantumu? dan kenapa anak nakal itu tidak memberitahuku" ujar Kizashi Kepala Polisi Tokyo.

"Err...ano gomen Kizashi-sama saya benar benar tidak tau kalau dokter Haruno-san itu putri anda. karna setahuku bukankah putri anda sedang kuliah diluar negeri?"

"Eh? itu kan sudah 3 tahun yang lalu Gaara" jelas Kizashi dan Gaara hanya ber'Oh'ria.

"Aa aku kesini juga untuk memberitahumu ada kasus di Osaka aku tidak bisa turun tangan langsung jadi aku memintamu menggantikanku apa kau bersedia?" tanya Kizashi.

Gaara mengangguk "Tentu" jawabnya.

"Arigatou Gaara, maaf merepotkan mu karna aku benar benar tidak bisa karna aku dipanggil ketua FBI di Amerika untuk membantu kasus mereka" tukas Kizashi.

"Saya mengerti Kepala"

.

. _ **Disisi lain...**_

Sebuah mobil sport mewah warna hitam berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen mewah.

"Sudah sampai" ucap pemuda bersurai raven. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn, Arigatou Sasuke-san" ujar gadis bersurai soft pink. Sakura Haruno.

Saat tangan Sakura hendak membuka pintu mobil tangan kekar Sasuke menahan lengannya. Sakura pun menoleh "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ingat, hari minggu besok aku akan menjemputmu" kata Sasuke seraya melepas genggamannya.

"Hn, sampai jumpa" Sakura pun berlalu pergi.

Sasuke pun langsung melajukan mobilnya saat Sakura sudah masuk ke gedung apartemen mewahnya.

.  
.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king sizenya yang empuk itu setelah tiba di apartemennya. rasa lelah dan menggantuk membuatnya malas untuk membersihkan diri sebelum tidur.

Mata emeraldnya perlahan terpejam dan saat ia hampir tertidur tiba tiba terdengar bunyi Ponselnya berdering.

Sakura mendecih dan segera mengambil ponsel yang ia letakan di nakas dekat ranjangnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Hn, dokter Sakura Haruno disini. bicaralah" ujarnya dengan nada malas karna efek lelah dan mengantuk.

"Saki ini ayah"

DEG

Mata emerald Sakura terbuka seketika dan ia langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ya Ayah" respon Sakura. Sakura nampak heran tumben Ayahnya menghubunginya, larut malam pula.

"Saki, apa benar kau membantu Gaara memecahkan kasus kematian Shion?" tanya Kizashi.

"Hn, Aku hanya membantu menemukan jasadnya saja Ayah" jawab Sakura ditelephone.

"Apa saat itu kematian dan hilangnya Shion ada hubungannya dengan Yokai?"

"Iya"

"Ayah bangga padamu Saki, tidak ku sangka putri Ayah mau mambantu sesama, Ayah tidak salah memperkenalkanmu dulu dengan Kakashi. dia kan yang mengubahmu?"

"Iya Ayah, Kakashi-sensei berjasa banyak terhadapku"

"Baiklah Saki, ini sudah larut malam tidurlah dan mainlah kerumah. ibumu merindukanmu Ayah juga karna besok sore Ayah akan pergi tugas lagi di luar negri" ujar Kizashi.

"Baiklah ayah besok pagi sebelum kerja aku akan kesana"

"Baiklah sampai jumpa besok Saki" Kizashi pun menutup sambungan telephonenya.

Sakura pun meletakan ponselnya kembali ke nakas dan sakura pun merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di kasur.  
menatap kosong langit langit kamarnya.

Pikiranya melayang memikirkan Ayahnya yang tiba tiba menghubunginya karna Sakura tau persis Ayahnya itu super sibuk dan jarang meluangkan waktu untuknya.

Sedangkan Ibunya yang berprofesi sama dengannya sebagai seorang dokter psikolog di rumah sakit umum juga jarang meluangkan waktu untuknya. tapi setidaknya ibunya selalu menghubunginya dan mendukungnya.

Dan Sakura ingat waktu kecil Ayah dan Ibunya sangat menyayanginya meski ia seorang anak indigo.

Ibunya selalu mendampinginya dan selalu mendukungnya saat ia menginjak remaja. itu sebabnya sekarang Sakura bisa menerima kemampuannya dan menjadi gadis yang kuat.

Ayahnya juga, bahkan Ayahnya memberinya seorang guru yang mempunyai kemampuan sepertinya supaya dirinya bisa menggunakan kemampuannya untuk hal yang berguna bagi orang lain.  
dan Sakura sangat berterima kasih pada Ayahnya dan juga gurunya, Hatake Kakashi.

Dan kini pikiran gadis dingin bersurai soft pink beralih memikirkan kembali kejadian saat Sasuke yang tersangkut dan terjatuh menimpa tubuhnya hingga tanpa sengaja membuat bibir mereka saling menyatu.

Tangan Sakura bergerak menyentuh bibirnya "Sasuke" sebut Sakura lirih.

Ia pun menutup kedua matanya "Shit!." decaknya kesal karna tanpa sadar tadi ia menyebut nama Sasuke.

.  
.

 **Sedangkan di tempat lain...**

Disebuah gedung tua tak berpenghuni yang nampak gelap gulita tanpa adanya cahaya lampu terdengar suara benda yang seperti diseret.

SREEEK... SREEEK...

Suara itu terdengar semakin keras dan nampak terlihat sesosok mahluk misterius muncul dengan menyeret sebuah tubuh manusia yang berlumuran darah dan terlihat sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Mahluk itu menyeringai seram membuat orang bergidik ngeri jika melihatnya "Khukhukhu...Malam ini aku pasti kenyang" ujarnya masih menyeret tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut.

 **Bersambung...**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14#

.

Kisah Hikiko dilatar belakangi oleh pembullyan dari lingungan sekolah dan keluarga yang menimpa seorang anak perempuan bernama Mori Hikiko.

Mori Hikiko seorang gadis yang lemah, bertubuh kurus, berwajah buruk , berambut hitam lurus dan berkulit pucat.

Disekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka luka bekas penyiksaan. perasaan tidak berdaya dan teraniaya membuat Hikiko mempunyai dendam yang besar terhadap orang orang disekitarnya hingga ia mati.

.

.

* * *

 **√ Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan √**

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sakura & Sasuke

Genre : Horor/Fantasy/Mysteri/Romance

Rate : T

OC : Yokai

Warn : Typo, OOC , Gaje dll.

********** DLDR ***********

* * *

.

.

Sesuai janji Sakura pagi ini berkunjung kerumah orang tuanya. sejak menjadi dokter Sakura memutuskan hidup mandiri dengan tinggal di apartemen sendirian.

"Ibu sangat merindukanmu Saki" ujar Mebuki Haruno seraya memeluk Sakura sebagai pelepas rindu terhadap putri satu satunya.

"Hn" respon Sakura membuat sang ibu mendengus kesal dan melepas pelukannya kasar.

"Putri kita semakin dingin saja ya tidak berubah" komentar Kizashi Haruno Ayah Sakura.

"Ya beginilah jika dia hidup sendirian dan jauh dari kita" cibir Mebuki.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya "Ayah Ibu aku lapar ,apa kalian tidak ingin memberi putri semata wayang kalian makanan? aku belum sempat sarapan tadi" kata Sakura.

Kizashi dan Mebuki diam sejenak dan saling berpandangan lalu mereka kembali memandangi putri semata wayangnya, seulas senyum terpatri diwajah kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Tentu ,Putri kecil ibu kelaparan ayo ikut ibu" Mebuki merangkul bahu Sakura dan menuntun nya ke meja makan.

"Kalau putri kecil kita datang aku selalu dilupakan" keluh Kizashi seraya berjalan menyusul anak dan istrinya.

.

.

Uchiha's Hospital 09.10

Sebuah ambulan tiba dirumah sakit Uchiha's Hospital. para perawat menyambut kedatangan pasien dengan membawa pasien tersebut keruang Otopsi. Ya pasien tersebut sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

dan tubuhnya benar benar sudah hampir tak utuh lagi. tangan kanannya sudah hilang dan organ dalamnya pun juga tidak ada keadaannya benar benar mengenaskan.

Dari keterangan polisi kemungkin ini adalah kasus pembunuhan yang sadis karna memutilasi korbanya.

pra duga sementara mungkin tujuan tersangka adalah penjualan organ dalam manusia yang akhir akhir ini marak di bicarakan.

Saat ini dokter muda nan tampan Uchiha Sasuke bertugas memeriksa korban mutilasi tersebut.

Pemuda Uchiha bungsu itu memperhatikan dengan seksama jasad dihadapanya saat ini.

"Apa ini ulah Yokai?" pikirnya dalam hati.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah jasad perempuan tersebut membuat suster dan para dokter lainya yang ada diruangan tersebut menatapnya heran dan bertanya tanya.

Sasuke mengendus endus "Tidak salah lagi ini ulah Yokai" bisiknya.

"Maaf ada apa dokter Uchiha-san?" tanya dokter lain tersebut.

"Perempuan ini seorang pelajar bukan? dan jasadnya ditemukan di jembatan penyebrangan ,organ dalamnya juga sudah tidak ada serta tubuhnya juga tidak utuh. benar benar sadis" ujar Sasuke.

"Kau benar dokter Uchiha-san menurut polisi kemungkinan gadis SMA ini korban dari organisasi penjualan organ dalam manusia" kata dokter tersebut.

"Hn mungkin saja" wajah Sasuke berubah dingin dan ia segera keluar dari ruang otopsi tersebut seraya merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

.

.

.

Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya mengobrol diruang tengah pasca sarapan pagi.

"Saki tak bisakah nanti malam kau menginap disini? temanilah ibumu ini selama ayahmu pergi" pinta Kizashi.

"Baiklah tapi aku akan kesini nanti malam setelah aku pulang dari pesta" ujar Sakura.

Kizashi dan Mebuki mengerutkan dahinya "Pesta? kau akan menghadiri pesta siapa? dan dengan siapa? apa putri kecil ayah sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Kizashi bertubi tubi.

"Hn, tidak ayah aku hanya menemani rekan kerjaku saja karna dia tidak mempunyai pasangan untuk ke pesta" terang Sakura.

"Dan putri ibu mau menemaninya?" tampak Mebuki tak percaya saat Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Siapa rekan kerjamu itu? dia dokter dibagian apa? siapa namanya" tanya Kizashi antusias.

Sakura hendak menjawab dan mengomeli kedua orang tuanya karna rasa penasaran mereka yang berlebihan tapi sebuah getaran ponsel disakunya membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menjawab telephone tersebut.

"Dokter Uchiha?" gumamnya saat melihat nama sang penelphone dilayar ponselnya.

"Ya dokter Sasuke-san?" jawab Sakura.

Mendengar nama seorang pria disebut oleh putrinya membuat Kizashi dan Mebuki bisik bisik dan ingin tahu siapa itu Sasuke ? apa dia rekan kerja yang mengajak putrinya ke pesta nanti malam? itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka saat ini.

"Hn aku mengerti aku akan segera kesana" Sakura pun memutuskan sambungan telephonenya dan berdiri untuk pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ibu Ayah aku pergi dulu nanti malam aku akan menginap disini" kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, hati hati dijalan dan-

.." Mebuki mengantungkan ucapannya.

"Hn?"

"...Ajak sekalian dokter Sasuke kesini ya biar ibu tahu wajahnya" lanjut Mebuki.

"Ibu!" seru Sakura kesal dengan godaan ibunya.

"Sayang sekali nanti malam ayah tak dirumah jadi tak bisa melihat calon mantu ayah" gumam Kizashi pura pura sedih.

"Ayah!" Sakura benar benar di buat kesal pagi ini dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sering menggodanya.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu " Sakura pun pergi menuju Uchiha's Hospital tempat ia bekerja.

.

.

"Dokter Sakura" panggil Sasuke di sebuah lobi rumah sakit ,kentara sekali Uchiha bungsu tersebut menunggu kedatangan Sakura.

"Aku ingin melihatnya"

"Hn, ikut aku" Sakura pun mengikuti Sasuke menuju ruang jasad korban mutilasi tersebut.

.

.

Ditempat lain disebuah jembatan penyebrangan yang kini nampak sepi terlihat sesosok perempuan bertubuh kurus dengan kulit pucat yang penuh luka .

Rambut hitamnya yang panjang menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. sosok perempuan tersebut memakai baju berwarna putih kusam dan cara ia berjalan agak sedikit pincang.

Sosok perempuan misterius yang terkesan menyeramkan tersebut berjalan diatas jembatan penyebrangan ,seringai menyeramkan terukir dibibirnya tatkala melihat seorang gadis sekolah berjalan kearahnya.

"Hah~ menyebalkan" gerutu gadis berambut orange tersebut sambil menghentak hentakan kakinya tanda bahwa ia sangat kesal "Naruto-sensei benar benar keterlaluan kenapa aku discor selama tiga hari? yang salah itu kan Tayuya bukannya aku dia yang menyerangku duluan" gadis yang berseragam sekolah tersebut masih menggerutu disepanjang jalan tanpa menyadari didepan sana ada sosok perempuan menyeramkan yang berjalan kearahnya.

SREKKK

SREEKK

Suara langkah kaki sosok perempuan tersebut terdengar karna cara jalannya yang menyeret kakinya yang pincang.

"Arghhh...dasar Naruto-sensei menyebalkannnn!" teriak gadis bersurai orange tersebut yang bernama Moegi.

.

.

"Yokai? kau yakin?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang saat ini berada diruang otopsi.

"Hn dari bau yang tercium dari mulutnya aku yakin ini ulah Yokai, karna sebelum gadis ini mati Yokai tersebut menyerap rohnya" terang Sasuke.

"Hn, lalu dimana gadis ini ditemukan?" tanya Sakura mengamati tubuh jasad gadis tersebut.

"Dijembatan penyebrangan dekat gedung tua yang tak terpakai"

Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke "bukankah itu letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari gedung sekolah tempat Naruto mengajar?"

"Hn"

"Yokai itu sepertinya mengincar siswi sekolah" ucap Sakura.

"Ayo kita basmi Yokai itu sekarang" ajak Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak "Sekarang?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn, kita selesaikan sebelum malam tiba ,kau tau kan alasannya" ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

"Hn, baiklah tapi bagaimana dengan kerja mu? biar aku saja yang menghadapi Yokai itu hari ini aku shiff siang"

"Tidak apa apa aku tidak ada jadwal operasi hari ini jadi aku bisa pergi" tukas Sasuke.

"Baiklah" Sakura dan Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju jembatan penyebrangan dimana Yokai itu berada.

.

.

.

"S-siapa kau?" pekik Moegi bergidik ngeri melihat sosok perempuan menyeramkan tepat didepannya.

"Hikiko"

DEG

.

.

Bersambung...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15#

 **Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan**

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Genre : Horor/Fantasy/Mysteri/Romance

Rate : T

OC : Yokai

Warn : Typo ,OOC, Gaje dll.

******** DLDR **********

* * *

.

 **Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan**

.

.

 **Narita Airport , Tokyo 10.16**

Seorang Pemuda berkemeja hitam lengkap dengan jas hitam serta dasi merah tengah berjalan keluar dari bandara. rambut hitam kelamnya yang panjang ia ikat dan mata onyxnya ditutupi oleh kaca mata hitamnya, benar benar membuat para gadis terpesona saat melihatnya.

Seorang wanita berjalan disampingnya ,wanita yang berambut sama dengan pemuda tersebut.

wanita paruh baya itu terlihat elegan.

"Itachi-kun, apa tidak sebaiknya kita memberi kabar pada Sasuke-kun kalau kita pulang ke jepang?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik tersebut.

Pria yang bernama Itachi tersebut menoleh ke arah wanita disampingnya "Tenang saja mom, itu tidak perlu. kita akan memberi adik kecilku itu kejutan dia pasti senang" jawab Itachi.

Wanita yang di panggil mom tersebut mendengus menatap tajam putra sulungnya "Itachi-kun, jangan memanggil ibu MOM!, ibu tidak suka itu. apa kau mau ibu panggil kau, Ita-chan~" goda sang Ibu membuat sang anak disampingnya merinding.

"Ibu, Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. membuatku merinding saja" protes Itachi menggidikan bahunya.

"Hn" respon Sang Ibu.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver berhenti tepat didepan mereka, seorang sopir membukakan pintu untuk keduanya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu, dokter Mikoto-sama , tuan muda Itachi-san" ucap Sopir tersebut ber-ojigi.

"Hn, antar kami ke Uchiha's Hospital" titah Mikoto ibu Itachi.

"Baik Nyonya".

.

.

 **Stasiun Kereta Api , Shibuya 10.30**

Hujan tiba tiba saja turun sangat deras di pagi menjelang siang hari ini.

di stasiun kereta api banyak orang yang berkerumunan seperti sedang menyaksikan sesuatu disana.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan gaya cemolnya penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan orang orang tersebut.

"Ada apa disana? kenapa orang orang berkerumunan disana?" tanya Gadis cemol tersebut ntah pada siapa.

"Lebih baik aku kesana saja untuk memastikannya" lanjutnya.

Gadis tersebut pun berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang orang tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya Gadis cemol tersebut saat melihat apa yang terjadi disana, seorang pemuda tewas terkapar dengan luka sayatan di leher serta dadanya.

darahnya sudah mengering dan berceceran dilantai stasiun tersebut.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu? apa ini pembunuhan?" gumam Gadis cemol tersebut.

Ia pun segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya "Hallo, Neji-kun disini, distasiun kereta api shibuya ada seorang pria tewas mengenaskan, cepatlah datang kesini ,ini akan menjadi bahan berita utama untuk kita, cepatlah jangan sampai reporter dari stasiun Tv lain mendahului kita" ujar Gadis cemol tersebut yang ternyata seorang reporter berita.

"Ya aku akan segera kesana, Tenten" ucap Neji diseberang sana sebelum memutuskan sambungan telephonenya.

.

.

 **Jembatan Penyebrangan , Tokyo 10.30**

"Kyaaa... lepaskan aku..tolong...tolong aku..." teriak Moegi gadis berseragam sekolah tersebut yang saat ini tengah meronta ronta karna diseret paksa oleh Yokai Hikiko.

SREEEK..

SREEEK...

Hikiko terus menyeret tubuh Moegi menuju gedung tua .

hujan yang cukup deras membuat jalan disekitar jembatan penyebrangan sepi dan teriakan Moegi tidak terdengar karna suara hujan.

"Khukhukhu...tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu anak jahat" ujar Hikiko.

"Kau lah yang jahat! " bentak Moegi yang terus meronta agar terlepas dari cengkraman Hikiko yang menyeretnya "Tolong..." teriak Moegi lagi.

Mata yang sebelah kiri yang tidak tertutupi oleh rambut hitamnya berkilat marah kearah Moegi, jari jari panjangnya yang kurus dengan kuku kuku jarinya yang tajam mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kaki Moegi.

"Kau berani menyebutku jahat? Hikiko bukan anak jahat!" murka Hikiko.

SRIIING..

Tangan Kanannya yang bebas dengan kuku tajamnya ia angkat dan siap mencabik cabik mangsa dihadapannya saat ini.

"Mati Kau!" ucap Yokai Hikiko.

"Kyaaaaa" jerit Moegi saat kuku tajam Hikiko mengarah padanya.

"Orikosan ! orikosan... Hikiko adalah orikosan" teriakan sebuah suara menginterupsi.

SET...

Tangan yang berkuku tajam tersebut tiba tiba berhenti sebelum menyentuh kulit Moegi.

Hikiko langsung mengedarkan pandangannya menatap seseorang yang tadi meneriaki Hikiko Orikosan ( Hikiko anak baik ).

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Hikiko dingin.

"Sakura, akan ku alihkan perhatiannya dan kau bawa gadis itu menjauh dari tempat ini" bisik Sasuke pada Sakura yang berada disampingnya.

Penampilan kedua dokter muda tersebut saat ini sama sama memakai pakaian gosuto hanta. dengan pakaian hitam tanpa lengan dengan hiasan rompi yang juga tanpa lengan berwarna silver yang berguna sebagai pelindung dan tak lupa masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah mereka agar tak dikenal orang serta pedang yang tersemat dibalik punggung mereka sebagai senjata andalan mereka untuk membasmi Yokai.

"Hikiko , menyerahlah aku akan memurnikan mu secara baik baik jika kau tak melawan" hardik Sasuke.

Hikiko perlahan menjauhi Moegi dan berjalan kearah Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri.

"Urusan ku di dunia ini belum selesai, Hikiko masih memiliki dendam disini" tegas Hikiko.

"Mereka lah yang membuatku seperti ini, menyiksaku membullyku hanya karna wajahku yang buruk rupa. bahkan orang tuaku selalu menganiaya diriku, aku benci mereka aku akan menuntut balas, akan ku bunuh mereka satu persatu" tukas Hikiko tegas.

"Tapi gadis itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirimu ,bukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Benar, tapi Hikiko benci anak sekolah" kata Hikiko.

"Sakura, cepatlah" titah Sasuke.

"Hn" Sakura mengguk tanda mengerti.

GREP

Dengan sekali lompatan ke atas Sakura sudah berada didepan Moegi dan segera membawa Moegi menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, kembalikan gadis itu!" bentak Hikiko seraya hendak menyusul Sakura namun niatnya terhalangi oleh Sasuke yang kini berdiri dihadapannya untuk menghalangi jalannya .

"Kau lawan aku" perintah Sasuke.

SRIIING

Sasuke menarik katananya "Bersiaplah, Yokai ".

.

.

* * *

Sakura membawa Moegi ke halte bus yang sedikit jauh dari tempat Hikiko berada.

"Pulanglah dan jangan berkeliaran ditempat sepi lagi, kau mengerti!." tegas Sakura.

"B-baiklah, a-arigatou nee-san" kata Moegi dengan suara gemetar karna ia masih shock atas kejadian tadi yang hampir membunuhnya.

"Hn" setelah itu Sakura langsung kembali ketempat Sasuke dan Yokai Hikiko berada tadi.

.

* * *

 **√ Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan √**

* * *

 **Uchiha's Hospital , Tokyo**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dokter Sasuke tidak ada? memangnya dia pergi kemana?" tanya Mikoto pada asisten Sasuke.

"Beliau pergi berdua dengan dokter Sakura-san, dokter Mikoto-san" kata Asisten Sasuke tersebut.

Mikoto dan Itachi sama sama mengerutkan dahinya dan saling bertukar pandang dan kembali menatap Asisten Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya "Pergi berdua dengan dokter Sakura? seorang wanita?" tanya Mikoto dan Itachi bersamaan membuat Asisten Sasuke tersentak sambil mengerjapkan mata berkali kali.

Tentu saja Sakura itu seorang wanita apa yang kedua Uchiha itu pikirkan,eh?.

"I-iya dokter" jawab Asisten Sasuke takut takut.

Ibu dan Anak tersebut saling berpandangan dan menyipitkan mata onyx mereka, sedetik kemudian seulas senyum muncul dibibir mereka.

"Akhirnya" inner mereka berbicara.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan,eh? asal kalian tau mereka bukan berkencan, mereka sedang mengadu nyawa mereka dengan Yokai.

.

.

 ** _Stasiun Kereta Api , Shibuya 10.55_**

Kini Sudah banyak reporter berita dan polisi distasiun kereta api tersebut karna ditemukannya sesosok mayat yang tergeletak dilantai dengan luka sayatan yang dalam didada dan juga lehernya.

Tanpa mereka yang disana sadari ditempat tak jauh dari mereka sesosok Mahluk hitam dengan mata merah menyala kini tengah menyeringai dan. Setelah puas memandangi sosok mahluk hitam tersebut pergi menjauh dari stasiun kereta api dengan cara berjalan merangkak dan disetiap mahluk hitam itu berjalan terdengar suara...

"Teke teke teke "

.

.

Bersambung...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16#

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Genre : Horor/Romance/Fantasy/Mysteri

Rate : T

OC : Yokai

GuestStar : Yeo Hideaki & Frista Takiya ( Mereka ini hanya cameo abaikan saja mereka :D ).

Warn : Typo , OOC, Abal & Gaje.

********** DLDR ***********

* * *

 **Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan**

.

 **Jembatan Penyebrangan , 11.00**

"MATI KAU YOKAI!." Seru Sasuke seraya melayangkan serangan pedangnya pada Hikiko.

WUUUUSHH..

Hikiko berhasil menghindar dengan menghilang secara tiba tiba. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah mencari sosok Yokai Hikiko.

"Kau mencariku" Seru Hikiko tepat dibelakang Sasuke.

BRUAAAKK

Sasuke tersungkur ke tanah akibat serangan Hikiko "Cih! Yokai sialan" Umpat Sasuke seraya menyeka darah disudut bibirnya.

"Kau yang akan mati ditanganku, Manusia" tegas Hikiko. "Dan sepertinya hari ini aku pasti kenyang bisa memotong motong tubuhmu dan mengambil organ dalammu, ku pastikan jasadmu tak kan utuh saat ditemukan." Sambung Hikiko.

"Cih! jangan membuatku mual, dasar Yokai menjijikan!." Bentak Sasuke yang sedikit mual mendengar tubuhnya yang mau di cabik cabik Hikiko.

WUUUSSHHH

Lagi lagi Hikiko hilang dari pandangan Sasuke membuat Sasuke harus lebih waspada.

DEG

Tepat dibelakang Sasuke, Hikiko hendak menusuk Sasuke dengan kuku tajam nan panjangnya tersebut.

SRRIIING...

CRAAASHHH

Sasuke tersentak dan lekas menoleh kebelakang "Sakura?." Gumam Sasuke tercengang dengan kemunculan Sakura yang tiba tiba.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"Hn, terima kasih" Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menatap tajam dan dingin ke arah Hikiko yang saat ini terluka akibat goresan pedang Sakura.

"Gadis jahat" maki Hikiko penuh kebencian.

"Hikiko Orikosan, berhentilah jika kau tak ingin ku kirim ke neraka" Pinta Sakura dengan aura dinginnya.

"Mereka yang telah menyiksaku tak kan ku biarkan menikmati hidup" Ujar Hikiko.

"Mereka yang kau maksud mungkin sudah meninggal dan menderita sama sepertimu" kata Sakura.

"Aku tak percaya itu"

"Terserah" Sakura mengayunkan pedangnya dan berlari mendekati Hikiko.

"HAKUSHOKU!" Seru Sakura saat mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Hikiko.

WUUUSHHH...

"Cih! lagi lagi dia menghilang" Gerutu Sasuke.

"SASUKE AYUNKAN KATANA MU KE ARAH JAM 2" Titah Sakura. tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengarahkan katananya ke arah jam 2 sesuai perintah Sakura.

CRAAAASHHH

BUAAAGG

"Aaarghhh" Rintih Hikiko.

"K-kena" Gumam Sasuke takjub dengan keberhasilan sendiri.

Sakura tak membuang kesempatan, ia pun langsung berlari kearah Hikiko dan memurnikannya "Hakushoku Shiroi" Teriak Sakura.

CRAAASHHH

"Aaaarggghh" Jerit kesakitan Hikiko menggema ditengah hujan deras yang masih mengguyur kota tokyo.

CRRIIINGGG

Cahaya muncul dan tubuh Hikiko melebur menjadi serpihan serpihan kecil dan lambat laut menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

"Kita berhasil, Sakura" Ujar Sasuke.

"Hn" respon singkat Sakura. wajahnya masih terlihat datar meski sedang senang.

.

.

.

 **Stasiun Kereta Api , Shibuya 19.30**

Seorang gadis blesteran jepang dan perancis duduk seorang diri disalah satu tempat duduk distasiun kereta api.

Gadis tersebut memandangi jam tangan yang ada ditangannya dan menghela nafas berat "Kenapa kereta Hideaki-chan belum tiba juga" gumam Gadis bersurai pirang bermata coklat tersebut.

Tak jauh dari stasiun sepasang mata merah menyala memperhatikan gadis blesteran tersebut tanpa gadis itu sadari.

"Teke teke teke" Seringai menyeramkan terukir dibibir mahluk hitam tak kasat mata tersebut.

.

.

TING TONG ...

CLEEEK

"Kau sudah siap? dokter Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke saat pintu apartemen Sakura dibuka.

"Hn"

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini" Puji Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Ayo" Ajak Sakura. Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju parkiran mobil.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke akhirnya sampai ditempat pesta pernikahan teman Sasuke.

setelah menemui tuan rumah Sasuke membawa Sakura duduk di salah satu meja tamu yang disediakan.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan pada ku tentang Uchiha's Hospital, Sasuke-san" Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya begitu intens "Hn, kau sangat penasaran ya?" Tanya Sasuke menyeringai.

"Apa kau mau aku langsung pergi dari pesta ini?" Gertak Sakura.

"Jangan coba kau lakukan itu, Sakura" Hardik Sasuke. "Baiklah aku akan memberi tahumu" Lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura nampak tak sabar mendengar rahasia Uchiha's Hospital yang tak bisa dimasuki oleh Yokai.

"Pada zaman kakek buyutku dulu ,kakek buyutku Madara Uchiha mempunyai sebuah kekuatan yang sangat kuat bahkan para Yokai tak berani menampakan batang hidungnya" Sasuke mulai bercerita.

"Hn, lalu?"

"Kakek buyutku Madara lalu mendirikan rumah sakit kala zaman itu, tapi kakek buyut berpikir bagaimana nanti jika pasiennya diserang Yokai jahat, maka dari itu lah kakek buyutku menggunakan semua kekuatan yang ia miliki untuk memberi kekkai pada rumah sakit yang ia dirikan, tapi..."

Dahi Sakura mengerut "Tapi apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tapi untuk bisa melindungi rumah sakit yang cukup besar itu kakek buyutku harus menguras semua kekuatan beserta cakra yang ia miliki, setelah kekkai itu berhasil kakek buyutku meninggal dan sebelum ia meninggal ia memberikan katana miliknya pada Ayah ku lalu sekarang diberikan padaku" Terang Sasuke.

"Jadi demi melindungi setiap pasien dirumah sakit miliknya kakek buyutmu mengorbankan nyawanya?"

"Hn, begitulah, bodoh sekali" Cibir Sasuke.

"Kau yang bodoh!" maki Sakura.

"Eh? aku? kenapa?"

"Hn, kakek buyutmu itu pahlawan bahkan sampai sekarang,satu satunya rumah sakit yang tak bisa disentuh Yokai adalah rumah sakit milik keluargamu dan kau menyebut kakek buyutmu bodoh? apa kau tak malu?"

"Jadi kau membelanya? Cih! aku jadi cemburu" Gerutu Sasuke.

"Cemburu? kenapa kau cemburu?"

"Hn, karna gadis yang ku sukai membela lelaki lain" jawab Sasuke.

"Lelaki lain itu kakek buyutmu sendiri, ingat itu" Sakura belum menyadari sesuatu.

Sasuke tersenyum dan saat itulah Sakura baru menyadari sesuatu "Kau bilang apa tadi? gadis yang kau sukai? aku?" tunjuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau tak menyadarinya?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tak menjawab dan memalingkan muka.

.

.

 **Stasiun Kereta Api ,Shibuya 20.00**

Kereta yang telah ditunggu gadis blesteran tersebut akhirnya tiba. Seorang gadis bersurai coklat sebahu keluar dari dalam kereta.

Mata onyxnya mencari sesuatu "Takiya-chan" Panggil gadis bersurai coklat tersebut saat melihat gadis blesteran yang ternyata bernama Takiya.

Takiya yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh ke sumber suara "Hideaki-chan?" gumam Takiya.

Gadis bernama Hideaki tersebut berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya Takiya "Apa kau menunggu lama, Takiya-chan?" Tanya Hideaki sambil memeluknya.

"Iya, lama sekali" ketus Takiya seraya melepas pelukan Hideaki.

"Gomenasai, tadi aku ada urusan jadi aku sedikit terlambat,kau tidak marahkan sahabat baik ku Frista~?" Tanya Hideaki menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Jangan memanggilku Frista kalau di jepang , Yeo!" Tegur Takiya menekankan kata 'Yeo'.

Hideaki mengerucutkan bibirnya kala sahabat baiknya tersebut memanggil nama kecilnya "Cih! pendendam" Cibir Hideaki.

"Tukang Ngambek" balas Takiya tak mau kalah.

Mereka pun adu mulut setelah sekian lama tak bertemu.

DAM...

Tiba tiba listrik di stasiun tersebut padam.

"Kyaaaa kenapa tiba tiba listriknya padam?" Ucap Hideaki panik dan takut.

"Tenanglah Hideaki-chan ini pasti tidak kan lama" Ujar Takiya menenangkan sahabatnya yang sebenarnya takut akan gelap.

"Takiya-chan jangan jauh jauh dari ku ya!" Pinta Hideaki.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Takiya.

"Takiya-chan? jawab aku? kenapa kau diam? Takiya? Hei?" Hideaki mulai panik. ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya agar bisa mendapat penerangan.

Hideaki tidak mendapati sahabatnya didekatnya. ia mulai panik dan beranjak dari tempatnya. "Takiya-chan~~~ kau dimana?" Teriak Hideaki mencari sahabatnya yang tiba tiba menghilang.

CRIIING...

DEG

"A-apa itu?" gumam Hideaki saat melihat cahaya merah menyala.

"Aku harus berani" Ujar Hideaki . ia pun berjalan mendekati cahaya merah tersebut namun tiba tiba.

BRUUUK

"Ittai..." Rintih Hideaki saat dirinya tak sengaja menabrak sesuatu. karna gelap Hideaki tak dapat melihat siapa atau apa yang ia tabrak.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya seseorang yang Hideaki tabrak.

"I-iya" Jawab Hideaki.

Dan tiba tiba listrik menyala suasana kembali terang kembali dan Hideaki bisa melihat seorang pria tampan dihadapannya.

"Mari ku bantu" Ucap pria berambut hitam panjang tersebut seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Hideaki pun berdiri dibantu pria tampan bermata onyx tersebut "A-arigatou" Kata Hideaki gugup.

"KYAAAAAA" Teriak sebuah suara.

"Takiya?" Hideaki yang mengenal suara teriakan tersebuat pun berlari ke luar stasiun untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Pria tampan tersebut yang mendengar teriakan tersebut pun ikut berlari bersama Hideaki.

.

.

 **Tokyo , 20.15**

"Hn, jadi dikeluarga mu apa kau saja yang bisa melihat Yokai?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, Aniki ku dan Ayah ku juga bisa melihat Yokai ,hanya ibu ku yang tidak bisa" Jawab Sasuke.

"Begitu ya"

"Sasuke-kun" Panggil seorang wanita.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun menoleh . Sasuke tercengang dengan sosok wanita yang kini berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau terkejut , Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

Bersambung...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17#

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Genre : Horor/Romance/Fantasy/Mysteri

Rate : T

OC : Yokai

GuestStars : Yeo Hideaki & Frista Takiya.

Warn : Typo , OOC , Abal, Gaje dll.

********** DLDR ***********

* * *

 **√Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-cah √**

.

 **Shibuya , 20.30**

"Takiya-chan!" Hideaki terus berlari seraya meneriaki nama sahabat perempuannya yang tiba tiba menghilang.

Yeo Hideaki gadis bersurai coklat tersebut terus berlari menuju hutan di dekat stasiun kereta api tersebut ,ia yakin bahwa suara teriakan Takiya sahabatnya itu berasal dari hutan tersebut.

Tak jauh dibelakang Hideaki nampak pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi ikut berlari dibelakang Hideaki.

"Tunggu!" Seru Pemuda tampan bermata onyx.

Gadis yang sama sama memiliki mata onyx itu pun berhenti dan berbalik "Ada apa? aku yakin temanku Takiya ada di hutan itu" Tunjuk Hideaki.

"Aku tau itu, tapi bagi seorang gadis sepertimu sangatlah berbahaya masuk ke dalam hutan ditengah malam seperti ini" Ujar Pemuda tersebut. "Apa lagi aku merasakan keberadaan Yokai di sekitar sini yang sangat berbahaya" Tambahnya dalam hati.

Hideaki menunduk dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat "Aku tau itu, tapi dia adalah sahabatku" Suara gadis itu terdengar parau, air mata perlahan turun dikedua pipinya membuat Pemuda tampan dihadapannya tersentak saat melihat ia menitihkan air mata.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun...hiks... untuk sahabatku, meskipun aku nantinya harus mengorbankan nyawaku..hiks" Ucap Hideaki terisak isak.

Pemuda tampan bersurai hitam panjang nampak tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis didepannya "Kau, Sahabat yang baik. temanmu itu beruntung mempunyai teman sepertimu" Ujar Pemuda tersebut.

Hideaki mendongak menatap pemuda tersebut "Boleh ku tau siapa nama mu?" Tanya Hideaki sambil menyeka air matanya.

Pemuda tampan tersebut mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum "Namaku adalah..."

.

.

 **Tokyo , 20.45**

Mata Onyx Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat sosok wanita dihadapannya, ia pun berdiri saat wanita itu kini berada didekatnya. "Apa kau terkejut, Sasuke-kun?" Ujar wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya tersebut.

"Ibu? kenapa ibu bisa ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke keheranan.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan memandangi kedua Uchiha yang mempunyai paras yang hampir mirip tersebut "Ibu? apa dia ibu ,Sasuke-san?" Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Ibu sangat merindukanmu , Sasuke-kun" Kata Mikoto ( Ibu Sasuke ) seraya memeluk Putra bungsunya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Ibu, ini di tempat umum cepat lepaskan" Pinta Sasuke menahan rasa malu atas perlakuan ibunya.

Mikoto pun melepas pelukannya "Sasuke-kun sama sekali tak berubah ya" Mikoto pun melirik kearah Sakura yang masih duduk dikursinya "Siapa dia ,Sasuke-kun?" Bisik Mikoto.

Sasuke pun menoleh kearah Sakura membuat dokter muda tersebut berdiri dan berojigi pada Mikoto.

"Perkenalkan bu, Dia dokter Sakura yang bekerja di Uchiha's Hospital" Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura pada ibunya.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura. senang bisa bertemu dengan anda ,dokter Mikoto-san" Ujar Sakura mengulurkan tangannya.

Mikoto bukannya menyambut uluran tangan Sakura, ia malah menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, sama persis yang ia lakukan kepada Putra bungsunya tadi "Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura-chan" Ucap Mikoto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kedua wanita yang ia sayangi berpelukan.

"I-iya" Desis Sakura canggung.

Mikoto pun melepas pelukannya "Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" Tanya Mikoto membuat Sakura tersentak dan tersipu.

"Hn, baru saja tadi aku ingin menembaknya tapi ibu malah datang mengganggu" Terang Sasuke menyeringai.

"Astaga, benarkah? wah..jadi ibu menganggu ya tadi?" Ujar Mikoto mengerling jahil.

Sakura mendengus dan semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke.

"Ibu, pulang ke jepang sendirian atau bersama ayah?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Ibu pulang bersama Itachi-kun".

"Lalu dimana Aniki Bakka itu?".

"Jangan memanggil Anikimu seperti itu ,Sasuke-kun. Itachi-kun sedang ke shibuya untuk menemui teman lamanya" Kata Mikoto.

"Begitu ya".

"Ayo, Silahkan lanjutkan kencan kalian" Ucap Mikoto.

"Apa dokter Mikoto-san tidak ikut bergabung bersama kami?" Tawar Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura-chan, aku ada urusan penting yang harus segera ku lakukan sekarang, kalian lanjutkan saja" Mikoto melirik ke arah Sasuke "Sasuke, Cepat lanjutkan acara nembaknya tadi yang sempat tertunda" Bisik Mikoto.

"Hn, Ibu berhati hatilah. nanti aku akan pulang kerumah" Ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Ibu pergi dulu. jaa ne Sasuke-kun ,Sakura-chan" Pamit Mikoto berlalu pergi.

.

.

* * *

 **Shibuya , 20.45**

"...Itachi. Uchiha Itachi" Ucap Itachi memperkenalkan diri.

Hideaki menyambut uluran tangan pemuda bernama Itachi tersebut "Yeo. Hideaki Yeo" Kata Hideaki melepas jabatan tangannya.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu mencari teman mu itu, tapi dengan syarat..."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Jangan jauh jauh dariku apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau mengerti?" Titah Itachi.

"I-iya baiklah" Jawab Hideaki tersipu malu kala memandangi pria tampan didepannya.

Itachi dan Hideaki pun mulai melangkah memasuki hutan tersebut.

.

.

.

Sedangkan disisi lain, di dalam hutan yang rimbun sosok Yokai yang sering menggumamkan kata 'Teke teke teke' tersebut mendekati gadis bersurai pirang yang terduduk di tanah .

Gadis yang tak lain bernama Takiya tersebut terlihat terengah engah dan tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka goresan.

Tangan kirinya nampak berdarah akibat terkena sebuah sayatan.

"JANGAN! , AKU MOHON JANGAN MENDEKAT!. TOLOOOONG..." Teriak Takiya ketakutan.

"Teke teke teke... Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang menolongmu, Nona" Ujar Yokai perempuan bersurai panjang dengan wajah yang hancur sebelah.

"S-siapa kau? apa mau,heh?"

"Teke teke teke...Siapa aku? Aku adalah Kashima Reiko dan aku ingin membunuhmu, Nona" Ujar Yokai Kashima Reiko tersebut.

DEG

Keringat dingin meluncur deras dari kening Takiya ,tubuh mungilnya gemetar. rasa takutnya membuat ia sulit untuk berdiri dan berlari menjauh dari Yokai di hadapannya saat ini.

Yokai Kashima Reiko ( Teke Teke ) semakin merangkak menghampiri Takiya dan Takiya berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya. perlahan ia mundur kebelakang namun sial, ia tak mampu mundur lagi karna terhalang pohon dibelakangnya.

"Kami-sama, tolong aku ,ku mohon" Doa Takiya dalam hati.

"Teke teke teke... MATI KAU!" Kashima Reiko mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sebuah sabit ke udara dan melayangkannya ke arah Takiya.

"KYAAAAAA"

.

.

* * *

 **√ Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan √**

* * *

 **Haruno Home , Tokyo 20.55**

"Jadi, malam ini kau menginap dirumah orang tua mu?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menghentikan mobilnya tepat di halaman kediaman orang tua Sakura.

"Hn, Kau... mau mampir sebentar?" Tawar Sakura ragu ragu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Apa boleh buat jika kau memaksa, Ayo tapi cuma sebentar ya" Ujar Sasuke seraya keluar dari mobil mewahnya.

Sakura sweetdrop ditempat "Cih! siapa yang memaksanya. dasar" Gerutu Sakura.

...

"Ibu, Perkenalkan dia..."

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, senang bisa bertemu dengan anda dokter Mebuki-san" Ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

Mebuki sedikit terkejut saat Pemuda Uchiha itu kenal namanya "Kau ,mengenalku?".

"Tentu, Saya dulu pernah bertemu anda saat diseminar di salah satu rumah sakit umum tokyo sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu" Jelas Sasuke.

"Aa... Saya ingat sekarang kau pemuda tampan yang dulu mencuri perhatian para perawat dan dokter muda dulu waktu di seminar" Kata Mebuki.

"Benarkah? saya malah tidak tau akan hal itu" Sanggah Sasuke.

"Oh ya, silahkan duduk Sasuke" Ucap Mebuki mempersilahkan.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu, sedang kan Sakura berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum buat Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau pemuda yang mengajak putri ku adalah kau ,Sasuke" Ucap Mebuki seraya mendudukan diri di salah satu sofa.

"Aa.." Jawab Singkat Sasuke.

"Apa hubungan kalian begitu dekat? sejauh apa hubungan kalian, kalau bibi boleh tau" Tanya Mebuki mengerling jahil.

"Bisa dibilang kami sangat dekat. tapi sepertinya putri anda tidak menyukai saya" Ujar Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Kalau putri ku tidak menyukaimu, mana mungkin ia mau repot repot menemani mu kepesta. asal kau tau saja Sasuke. Sakura itu bukan tipe orang yang suka pergi ke tempat rame, dia tidak suka pergi ke pesta jika tidak terpaksa dan kau adalah satu satunya pria yang Sakura bawa kerumah ini" Terang Mebuki.

Sasuke terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya lah satu satunya pria yang Sakura bawa dan diperkenalkan ke orang tuanya.

"Sakura itu berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, dia gadis yang dingin kaku dan tidak suka bersosialisasi makanya aku terkejut saat dia bisa dekat dengan mu ,Sasuke. Aku rasa putri mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan mu tapi dia hanya kesulitan buat mengungkapkannya" Sambung Mebuki.

"Hn, Terima kasih dokter Mebuki-san"

"Panggil saja saya bibi , Sasuke. aku tidak menyangka pemuda tampan yang dulu jadi pusat perhatian gadis gadis dirumah sakit ternyata dia malah menyukai ,putriku" Kata Mebuki.

"Bibi bisa saja, putri bibi lah yang membuat perhatianku teralihkan hanya untuknya" Mendengar hal itu Mebuki tertawa begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari Sakura ternyata dari tadi mendengar obrolan ibunya dan Sasuke tersebut. Seulas senyum dterukir dibibir ranumnya.

Drrtttt...Drrrtttt...

Sakura memandang layar ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

.

.

.

 **Shibuya , 20.55**

"KYAAAAAAA" Jerit Takiya seraya menutup kedua matanya.

CRAAAASHHHH...

SRIIINNG...

"Arrghhhhhhhh"

...

"Jeritan itu, tidak salah lagi itu Takiya" Pekik Hideaki.

Itachi memusatkan pendengarannya dan menajamkan penglihatanya "Di sana! ayo" Itachi segera berlari ke arah utara tempat yang ia yakini di mana sumber suara tersebut berada.

Hideaki berlari mengikuti Itachi. ia terus berdoa agar sahabat baiknya itu selamat.

* * *

 **Tokyo , 21.00**

Sakura dan Sasuke kini berada di dalam mobil Sasuke menuju shibuya atas perintah Kakashi.

"Kakashi-senpai benar benar tak tau waktu" Gerutu Sasuke yang tetap fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Apa boleh buat, lagi pula kenapa kau juga ikut dia kan hanya menyuruhku saja"

"Kau pikir, aku akan membiarkan mu pergi seorang diri ke shibuya dilarut malam seperti ini"

"..." Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang syarat akan perhatian itu.

Lagi ,sekali lagi dokter cantik bersurai soft pink dingin itu tersenyum kembali.

"Sepertinya, Aku benar benar menyukainya" Ujar Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

A/N : Manusia biasa memang tak bisa melihat yokai namun jika yokai itu sendiri yang ingin menampakan diri di depan manusia tersebut. maka manusia itu bisa melihatnya. berbeda dengan Sakura ,Sasuke, kakashi, Itachi, Fukagu, Sasori yang memang memiliki kemampuan khusus melihat yokai.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Sakura H. & Sasuke U._**

 _ **Genre : Horor / Romance / Actions / Fantasy**_

 **Warn : Typo, OOC , Gaje , Little Humor dll.**

* * *

 **Hutan , Shibuya 21.00**

"Kau! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGGANGGUKU!" Bentak Yokai Kashima Reiko pada sosok pria bermasker yang berdiri dihadapannyua.

Takiya membuka kedua matanya dan ia tercengang saat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan rompi tanpa lengan warna abu abu menyelamatkannya dari Yokai yang ingin membunuhnya.

"Yare yare, aku minta maaf jika aku mengganggu dan membuat mu marah, tapi bagaimana lagi. aku tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis secantik ini mati di tanganmu, Yokai Kashima Reiko" Ujar Pria bermasker tersebut seraya melirik ke arah Takiya yang masih terduduk dibelakangnya.

"T-terima kasih" Ucap Takiya gugup.

Pria yang wajahnya setengah tertutup oleh masker hitamnya itu tersenyum dibalik maskernya pada Takiya "Sama sama, kau tenang saja kau aman sekarang" Ujar Pria tersebut.

"Kata siapa kalian aman,heh? AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN HIAAAA..." Kashima Reiko melancarkan kembali sabitnya ke arah Pria bermasker tersebut .

HAP

Pria itu menggendong Takiya dan melompat tinggi untuk menghindar dari serangan Kashima Reiko.

TAP

Pria itu menurunkan Takiya ditempat yang sedikit jauh dari Yokai Kashima Reiko "Tetaplah disini jika kau ingin selamat" Tegas Kakashi pada Takiya.

"B-baiklah" Takiya mengangguk.

...

Itachi dan Hideaki terus berlari menuju tempat Takiya namun tiba tiba...

SREEEEKKK

Langkah kedua manusia berbeda gender itupun tiba tiba berhenti.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Hideaki takut dan bersembunyi dibelakang Itachi.

"Cih! aura ini" Batin Itachi memicingkan mata ke arah semak semak di dekat sebuah gua.

"I-Itachi-san, bukankah itu gua? dihutan ini ada sebuah gua?" Tanya Hideaki.

"Hn, aku juga tidak tau. aku bukan warga sini" Jawab Itachi yang berubah dingin.

Itachi merogoh ponsel di saku jasnya dan menekan sebuah nomer seseorang. "Sasori, aku ada di hutan dekat stasiun kereta api tempat kita bertemu, aku butuh bantuanmu disini ada Yokai. Hn dihutan bagian utara, cepatlah" Ucap Itachi sebelum mengakhiri sambungan telephonenya.

"Kau, tetaplah dibelakangku jangan-..."

"Kyaaaaaaaa, Y-yokaii" Pekik Hideaki yang wajahnya berubah pucat pasi saat melihat Yokai di hadapannya.

"Sial! aku lengah, ayo" Itachi menarik tangan Hideaki pergi menjauh dari sosok Yokai tersebut.

DEG

Yokai yang memiliki mulut lebar dan wajah mengerikan dengan kedua tanduk di kepalanya serta rambut hitamnya yang acak acakan dan baju putih panjangnya yang lusuh itu menghadang jalan Itachi dan Hideaki.

"Itachi-san, Yokai apa itu wajahnya sangat mengerikan" Komentar Hideaki.

"Yokai Onibaba" Balas Itachi.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan.

mereka sudah lengkap dengan pakaian Gosuto Hanta mereka dan berlari memasuki hutan.

"Sasuke-san, Aku merasa ada dua Yokai berbahaya disekitar area hutan ini" Jelas Sakura disela larinya.

"Hn, kau benar Sakura, Yokai menyebalkan" Gerutu Sasuke.

Mereka terus berlari ke hutan arah utara di mana Yokai itu berada.

Mata Onyx Sasuke menyipit kala melihat sesuatu dikejauhan "Itachi-nii" Gumam Sasuke.

...

SRIIINGGG

CRAASHH

BRUUAAK

Itachi terus menghindar dari serangan Onibaba.

ia sempat kualahan karna harus menghindar serangan Onibaba seraya melindungi Hideaki.

"Sial! kalau tetap begini aku bisa mati ditangan Yokai sialan itu" Batin Itachi ,ia kemudian melirik ke arah Gadis bersurai coklat yang sedari tadi ia lindungi. "Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan pedang dan menggunakan kemampuanku melawan Yokai ini kalau ada Hideaki" Lanjut Itachi dalam hati.

"Itachi-san Awassss!" Seru Hideaki yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Itachi.

GREEP

Itachi langsung menarik Hideaki dalam pelukannya untuk melindungi Hideaki dari serangan Onibaba.

"MATI KAU MANUSIA!" Pekik Onibaba.

"Sasori sialan kenapa dia lama sekali, aku pasti mati sekarang" Racau Itachi dalam hati.

SRIIIING...

Pedang Onibaba ditangkis oleh pedang Sakura.

"Cukup sampai disini, Yokai" Ujar Sakura dengan aura dinginnya.

CRAASHHH

Serangan Sakura membuat Onibaba mundur kebelakang.

Itachi melepas pelukannya dan tercengang melihat sosok Sakura didepannya.

Wajah Sakura yang setengah tertutup oleh masker menoleh ke arah Itachi dan Hideaki.

"Menjauhlah dari area ini" Pinta Sakura.

"Kau, siapa?" Tanya Itachi pada Sakura.

"Teman dari adikmu" Jawab Sakura sebelum kembali mata emeraldnya memandang Onibaba didepannya.

"Teman, Sasuke?" Gumam Itachi tidak percaya.

...

"Kenapa dia lama sekali" Gerutu Pria bermasker tersebut.

"Teke teke teke... RASAKAN INI"

CRAAAASHH

BRUAAAKK

"Arrrghhh" Yokai Kashima Reiko merintih kesakitan saat terkena serangan balik oleh seseorang yang datang tiba tiba.

"Yo, Apa aku terlambat. Kakashi-senpai"

.

.

.

 **Gosuto Hanta © Aisya-chan**

.

.

SRIIING

CRAAASHHH

Suara dentuman pedang yang saling membentur dan bergesekan terdengar nyaring.

Gadis bermata emerald teduh tersebut terus menerus mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Yokai Onibaba, begitu juga dengan Onibaba.

Sosok Onibaba yang menyeramkan, dengan wajah bak seperti seorang nenek tua yang mempunyai dahi lebar dengan mulutnya yang juga lebar dan menganga. tak lupa juga tanduk yang ada di sisi kanan dan kiri yang ada dikepalanya serta rambut yang acak acakan membuat siapa saja yang bertemu dengannya akan lari terbirit birit.

Onibaba melayang keatas membuat Sakura, Hideaki bahkan Itachi mendongak keatas.

"RASAKAN INI, GADIS KECIL" Onibaba merogoh sebuah senjata dilengan bajunya dan menghujamkannya kearah Sakura.

"Awas!" Pekik Itachi.

JLEEB

JLEEB

Pisau pisau kecil nan tajam itu menancap ke tanah karna Sakura berhasil menghindarinya.

"Sial!" Geram Onibaba.

"Eh? dimana perginya gadis itu, Itachi-san?" Tanya Hideaki saat tak melihat keberadaan Sakura.

Itachi pun mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok gadis merah muda. "Itu dia" Tunjuk Itachi saat melihat Sakura yang saat ini berada di atas pohon dan melompat kearah Onibaba.

"Aku tak mudah kau lukai, Yokai sialan!" Umpat Sakura seraya melayangkan pedangnya. "Hakushoku hiaaaa" .

CRAAASSHH

.

* * *

.

"Yo, apa aku terlambat. Kakashi-senpai?"

Kening Pria yang berbaju mirip Sasuke yang bernama Kakashi menyerngit "Kenapa kau yang datang, Sasuke?" Tanyanya heran, pasalnya ia menyuruh Sakura yang datang bukan Sasuke.

"Sakura sedang membantu Itachi-nii disana" Jawab Sasuke. "Kenapa? kau kecewa aku yang datang, eh?" Ejek Sasuke .

"Apa dia teman pria tua itu , kyaaaa tampannya" Inner Takiya berteriak girang saat lihat sosok tampan Sasuke meski sebagian wajahnya tertutup masker namun sepertinya itu tak menutupi ketampanannya. semburat merah muncul diwajah cantik Takiya. Hanya satu pesanku, siapkan hatimu untuk patah hati Takiya.

"Teke teke teke...Datang lagi pengganggu rupanya" Gerutu Kashima Reiko menatap dengan aura membunuh pada sosok Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Kakashi pun menoleh pada Yokai dihadapannya. "Teke teke rupanya, eh?" Gumam Sasuke.

"Hn, begitulah" Sahut Kakashi.

Tiba tiba Sasuke merasakan lengangnya ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakang "Aku takut tolong lindungi aku" Ujar Takiya mendekap lengan Sasuke dengan manja.

"Astaga, apa apaan kau ini. dasar gadis bule,lepaskan lenganku" Printah Sasuke seraya mendorong dahi Takiya dengan satu telunjuknya agar menjauh dan itu membuat gadis blesteran prancis jepang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil mundur satu langkah dari Sasuke.

"Menyebalkan!" Ketus Takiya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Kenapa tadi sebelum Sasuke datang kau tak bersikap seperti itu pada ku?" Protes Kakashi pada Takiya.

"Tch! jangan harap" Ketus Takiya sinis membuat Kakashi pundung disudut pohon ,Sasuke hanya mengeleng melihatnya.

"Hah...Aku ingin ini cepat selesai, aku tak bisa lama lama jauh dengan gadisku" Keluh Sasuke ntah pada siapa. mungkin pada teke teke.

"Siapa gadismu? kau sudah punya pacar ya?" Selidik Takiya.

"Hn, begitulah. gadisku sekarang sedang berjuang melawan Yokai, aku jadi merindukannya"

TWING

Jawaban Sasuke sukses membuat gadis berambut pirang tersebut tertunduk lesu dan pundung bersama Kakashi disudut pohon. Kan tadi sudah ku bilang, siapkan hatimu buat patah hati ^^.

Yokai Kashima Reiko atau yang lebih terkenal dengan nama Teke Teka memutar bola matanya bosan dan mendengus karna merasa terabaikan.

"Manusia bodoh! Akan ku jadikan kalian santapan makan malamku" Ujar Kashima Reiko.

Sasuke dan Kakashi memasang kuda kuda untuk menyerang Kashima Reiko.

"Ayo, selesaikan ini segera. Sasuke" Ajak Kakashi bersiap.

"Hn" Sasuke menyeringai sebelum melayangkan Katananya kearah Yokai didepannya.

SRIIING

SRIIIT

CRAASHH

SRIING

"Kekkai" Sasuke segera menyegel Kashima Reiko."Kakashi-senpai,Cepat!" Serunya.

"Ya, baiklah" Kakashi mengalirkan cakranya pada pedangnya,disaat pedangnya sudah teraliri cakra dengan cepat Kakashi mengayunkan pedangnya pada Kashima Reiko yang tak bisa gerak karna tersegel.

"SHIROI!"

CRAAASHHH

Tubuh Kashima Reiko terbelah oleh pedang Kakashi dan cahaya putih muncul dikedua tubuh Kashima Reiko yang terbelah dan sedetik kemudian tubuh itu musnah bersama hilangnya cahaya putih tersebut.

"Berhasil" Pekik Takiya melihat aksi keren kedua pria bermasker tersebut.

...

"Tidak semudah itu" Ujar Onibaba.

CRAAASHHH

PRAANG

Onibaba berhasil melukai lengan Sakura hingga pedangnya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Tch!" Sakura mendecih dan merengkuh lengan kanannya yang terluka.

"Dia tergores" Komentar Hideaki mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura.

Itachi berjalan mendekati Sakura yang kini berjongkok menahan lukanya yang terasa perih.

Sakura tersentak saat Itachi ikut berjongkok disampingnya dan membalut lenganya yang terluka dengan sapu tangan yang terdapat lambang sebuah kipas "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Membalut lukamu agar lukanya tak terkena debu" Jawab Itachi tanpa memandang Sakura."Calon adik iparku tak boleh mati ditangan Yokai. selesai" Kata Itachi setelah selesai membalut luka Sakura.

"Arigatou" Ucap Sakura dengan tampang datarnya.

"Kau, benar benar mirip otouto ku" Itachi terkekeh dan berdiri begitu juga Sakura.

"Percuma kau melakukan itu,karna aku akan memotong tubuh gadis itu dan memakannya" Timpal Onibaba.

"Menjijikan" Celetuk Hideaki.

"Tidak manusiawi" Komentar Itachi.

"Seperti kau bisa saja" Ejek Sakura tersenyum meremehkan Onibaba.

"Berisik! aku tak butuh pendapat kalian" Bentak Onibaba kesal dengan tiga manusia yang meremehkan dan menghinanya.

"MATI KAU!" Onibaba hendak kembali menyerang Sakura.

Itachi dan Hideaki menoleh kearah Sakura bersamaan "Kyaaaa" Jerit Hideaki menutup kedua matanya karna tak sanggup melihat Onibaba yang mengarahkan pedang kearah Sakura.

Bukannya takut Sakura malah menyeringai "Kau tidak bisa bergerak" Kata Sakura sarkastik.

"Apa?" Onibaba tersentak mendengar perkataan Sakura dan benar saja tubuhnya berhenti mendadak sebelum pedangnya menebas Sakura.

"K-kenapa ini?" Pekik Onibaba yang tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Eh?" Hideaki juga bingung saat ia membuka matanya ia melihat Onibaba tak bergerak seperti patung. "Kenapa dia?".

Itachi tersenyum ,sepertinya ia tau ulah siapa."Sasuke" Gumamnya.

"Apa aku datang terlambat?" Tanya sebuah suara baritone . ya itu Sasuke,ia datang disaat yang tepat.

"Kau tidak apa apa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir dan segera ia menjauhkan gadisnya dari Onibaba. Sejak kapan ya Sakura menjadi gadisnya (?).

"Hn" Balas Sakura tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke.

"Yo, Itachi" Sapa Kakashi yang baru datang bersama Takiya digendongannya.

"Bisa kau turunkan aku?" Tanya Takiya ketus.

"Ya baiklah" Kakashi pun menurunkan gadis blesteran tersebut.

"Takiya-chan" Panggil Hideaki berhambur kepelukan sahabatnya. "Syukurlah kau selamat".

"Tentu saja" Jawab Takiya membalas pelukan sahabatnya.

"Hai, Kakashi. lama tak bertemu" Itachi berjalan menghampiri Kakashi.

"Ya. aku tak menyangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini,bukankah kau ada diluar negeri?"

"Aku mengantar ibuku yang rindu pada putra bungsunya" Ucap Itachi santai ,Kakashi mengangguk sambil melirik kearah duo sejoli yang ada tak jauh mereka.

"Astaga, kau terluka?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat lengan Sakura.

"Hn"

"Kenapa setiap tidak ada aku kau selalu terluka,heh? kau membuatku khawatir saja, coba aku lihat" Sasuke memeriksa lengan Sakura yang terluka yang sudah terbalut sapu tangan berlambang kipas tersebut. "Sial! kenapa kau selalu terluka dilengan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Kalau lengan mu penuh dengan luka sayatan pasti akan ada bekasnya dan kau tak bisa memakai baju atau gaun tanpa lengan nantinya" Jawab Sasuke. "Padahal kau terlihat sexy saat memakai baju atau gaun yang tanpa lengan" Lanjutnya.

Sakura mendengus dan ingin rasanya menjitak kepala ayam didepannya. "Dasar bodoh" Umpat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Itachi dan Kakashi terkekeh geli melihatnya sedangkan Hideaki dan Takiya(?).

Hideaki mengusap punggung Takiya yang sedang pundung.

"Lupakan pria itu, Takiya-chan"

"Ya, aku tau itu. Hideaki-chan" Jawab Takiya lirih.

"Itachi..." Teriak pemuda berambut merah yang baru datang. "Kau baik baik saja hosh..hoshh" Nafas pemuda berwajah imut tersebut terengah engah.

"Ah kau ini" Geram Itachi seraya melayangkan jitakan dikepala merah pemuda itu.

PLETAK

"Awww" Ringis Pemuda itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan,heh" .

"Kau datang terlambat,Sasori" Hardik Itachi. "Aku bisa mati tadi kalau mereka tak datang" Sambungnya. Sasori yang merasa bersalah pun hanya nyengir dan meminta maaf.

"Kyaaaa dia tampan siapa dia,Hideaki-chan" Pekik Takiya saat melihat pemuda baby face bernama Sasori.

"Baru tadi patah hati,sekarang sudah jatuh cinta lagi. dasar labil" Batin Hideaki menggeleng.

"Dia sepertinya teman, Itachi-san" Jawab Hideaki. "Takiya-chan, jangan bilang kau menyukainya dan... eh? kemana dia?" Hideaki bingung tak melihat Takiya disampingnya lagi. kemana kah sosok gadis blesteran itu sekarang? oh Hideaki coba kau lihat dia sudah melesat ketempat Sasori tuh .

"Hai, boleh aku tau siapa namamu? perkenalkan namaku Frista Takiya" gadis pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasori .

"Eh? salam kenal aku Akasuna Sasori" Sasori menjabat tangan Takiya membuat sang empunya tersenyum dan tersipu.

Hideaki yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya dan mengeleng "Dasar, Takiya-chan" .

Sedang Itachi,Kakashi,Sasuke dan Sakura terkekeh melihatnya.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang masih terkekeh, tangan Sasuke bergerak dan mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura lembut. "Ayo, ku antar kerumah sakit" Tawar Sasuke lembut.

"Hn, tidak perlu kau saja yang mengobatiku. dirumahku ada kotak obat"

"Tapi luka mu itu perlu dijahit,Sakura".

Sakura tersenyum "Hn, baiklah" . Sakura mulai menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke dikepalanya, lalu ia senderkan kepalanya dibahu kekar Sasuke.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hn, kau tak keberatankan? aku pinjam bahumu sebentar?".

"Tidak"

Sasuke memandang lembut gadis yang ia belai rambutnya saat ini, ia tersenyum karna meski Sakura tak mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintainya tapi sifat Sakura yang sekarang ini yang terlihat manja padanya membuat ia tau bahwa Sakura juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Akan ku buat kau resmi milik ku, Uchiha Sakura" Bisik Sasuke pada Sakura yang bersandar dibahunya.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya "Hn,cocok juga ternyata marga itu dinamaku" Komentar Sakura.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Eh?" Pekik Sasuke kala baru menyadari komentar Sakura yang secara tidak langsung menerima lamarannya.

...

.

.

 **Uchiha Hospital , Tokyo 23.00**

.

Sasuke membawa Sakura kerumah sakit untuk mengobati luka dilengan Sakura.

Di ruang periksa Sasuke, Sakura duduk ditepi ranjang seraya memperhatikan pria yang kini mengobati lukanya dengan sangat hati hati, seakan takut jika lengan itu akan hancur nanti.

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, mata emeraldnya terus memandangi Sasuke. "Lenganku ini tak kan semudah itu hancur" Ujar Sakura sarkastik.

Sasuke mendongak dan tangannya yang di gunakan untuk mengobati Sakura terhenti "Aku tau itu, aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu kesakitan" Jawab Sasuke kembali mengobati luka Sakura.

"Dasar Uchiha"

Sasuke mendengus "Cih! kau juga akan menjadi Uchiha kelak, jadi jangan menghina margamu sendiri" Hardik Sasuke.

Sakura terkekeh geli mendengarnya "Kau, yakin aku mau menjadi istrimu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu" Sasuke sudah selesai mengobati Sakura dan duduk ditepi ranjang samping gadis merah mudanya. mata kelamnya memandang lekat lekat mata emerald gadis didepannya. "Karna aku yakin bahwa kau , juga menyukaiku" Sambung Sasuke.

"Menyukai bukan berarti mencintai"

"Hn, kau benar" Sasuke nampak berpikir. "Tapi aku punya keyakinan kuat bahwa kau tidak hanya menyukai ku tapi juga mencintaiku" .

"Apa seorang Uchiha selalu penuh keyakinan?"

Sasuke mengangguk."Kau mau membuktikan keyakinanmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hn?"

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sakura membuat jantung sang gadis berdetak tak beraturan. "K-kau, mau... a..hmmppp" Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan perkataanya saat bibir ranumnya dibungkam oleh bibir tipis Sasuke.

Mata Sakura membulat dan tercengang akibat ciuman yang diberikan pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke mulai memangut bibir Sakura dengan lembut membuat gadis musim semi itu tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya ,menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Merasa kehabisan oksigen Sasuke akhirnya mengakhir ciumannya. seulas senyum tercipta dibibir Sasuke. "Bagaimana? apa sekarang hatimu sudah yakin?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura masih mengatur nafasnya "Kau, ciumanmu hosh...hosh...payah" Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. ia bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir karna efek ciuman dari Sasuke.

"Jadi ciumanku payah, eh?" Sasuke menyeringai. "Lalu bagaimana ciuman yang tidak payah?".

"Seperti ini"

PLETAKK

Sakura menyentil bibir nakal Sasuke ,membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan dibibirnya "Apa yang kau lakukan, sakit" Ringis Sasuke seraya mengusap bibirnya.

Sakura jadi merasa kasihan setelahnya. "Maaf" Ujar Sakura menyentuh bibir Sasuke dengan tangannya. "Sakit ya?".

"Tentu saja sakit"

Dengan ibu jarinya Sakura terus mengelus bibir Sasuke yang tadi ia sentil. mata emeraldnya fokus memandangi bibir Sasuke. perlahan Sakura mulai mencondongkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Sasuke.

Dan ciuman pun dimulai kembali.

"Sekarang aku tambah yakin, bahwa kau juga mencintaiku, Sakura" batin Sasuke menikmati ciuman dari Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura" Ujar Sasuke disela ciumannya.

"Kau, sekarang membuatku jatuh cinta. Uchiha Sasuke"

.

.

 **[ Sakura Pov ]**

Di kota ini banyak sekali Yokai berkeliaran ,entah itu jahat atau baik.

Bersama Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei kami akan selalu membasmi para Yokai jahat yang membahayakan umat manusia.

Akan kami tunjukan bahwa manusia jauh lebih kuat dari bangsa Yokai.

Dan tentang Uchiha's Hospital, sepertinya aku tak lagi penasaran karna Sasuke sudah memberi tau ku waktu itu. dan ingin rasanya suatu saat nanti aku juga ingin mempunyai tempat dimana para Yokai tak bisa masuk kedalamnya.

 **"Rumah untuk keluarga kecilku"**

 **Fin**

 ***Next chapter adalah epilog***


	19. Chapter 19 Epilog

**Gosuto Hanta**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Sasuke U x Sakura H**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Horor/Family/Fantasy**

 **Warnings : Typo, Abal , OOC , Gaje dll.**

 **' Epilog '**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

 _ **Gosuto Hanta © AisyaAoi-chan**_

 _ **•**_

 _ **•**_

 **Tokyo , Jepang 22.00**

 **.**

 **.**

DUAAAR...

Suara petir bergemuruh bersamaan dengan butiran air yang jatuh cukup deras dari awan malam yang menghiasi kota tokyo malam ini.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda lengkap dengan pakaian gosuto hantanya berdiri tegap lengkap dengan senjata andalannya , ia berdiri di atap sebuah gedung perkantoran bersama seorang pria tampan bersurai raven yang juga berpakaian sama dengannya.

Kedua insan tersebut berdiri berdampingan dan berkesiap melawan mahluk tak kasat mata yang ada dihadapan mereka.  
Mahluk yang sering disebut Yokai oleh manusia itu, menyeringai mengerikan didepan mereka. Wujudnya yang berleher panjang layaknya ular ,dengan pakai kimono yang terlihat kusam serta rambutnya yang terikat sangul membuat manusia biasa yang melihatnya pasti akan berlari terbirit birit.

"Sakura" Panggil pria tampan bersurai raven pada gadis yang ada disampingnya.

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu pun menoleh. "Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Sahutnya.

"Biarkan aku yang melawannya" Titah Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu tanpa menoleh kelawan bicaranya. Nada bicaranya terdengar serius dan tak ingin dibantah.

Terlihat dari raut wajah Sakura yang tak terima "Tapi Sasuke..."

"Ini perintah,Sakura" Potong Sasuke tegas dan menoleh kearah Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau, sedang hamil. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan anak kita, kau mengerti?" Sambung Sasuke yang kini sedikit melembut.

Ya , Sakura dan Sasuke, mereka sudah menikah 8 bulan yang lalu dan Sakura kini tengah hamil dengan usia kandungannya yang baru berumur 4 minggu. Sasuke awalnya menentang dan melarang Sakura untuk membasmi para Yokai dengan kondisinya yang tengah hamil muda, namun apa daya jika kita sebagai manusia yang di anugerahi kemampuan melihat mahluk halus dan jika mahluk itu berbahaya serta mengganggu manusia, tentu kita yang bisa melihat dan mempunyai kemampuan spesial pasti tak mungkin berdiam diri, itulah yang dirasakan Sakura.  
Dengan alasan itu lah Sakura meyakinkan suaminya agar tetap mengijinkannya membasmi Yokai. Dan akhirnya Sasuke mengijinkan dengan syarat Sasuke akan menemani dan istrinya itu boleh membasmi para Yokai jahat jika didepan matanya saja. Jika itu diluar kota atau ditempat yang jauh Sasuke tidak akan mengijinkannya, toh masih ada Kakashi , Itachi dan juga Sasori kan yang bisa melakukan hal itu. Sasuke sangat sayang pada istri dan calon anak mereka untuk itulah Sasuke melakukan itu semua, apapun akan ia lakukan demi menjaga mereka.

Mengerti akan perhatian dan kekhawatiran suaminya ,Sakura menghela nafas "Baiklah, aku mengandalkanmu, Anata" Ujarnya membuat sang suami tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke maju satu langkah didepan Sakura, istrinya. "Yokai Rokurokubi, kau membuat istriku kehujanan ditengah malam. Kau akan mendapat hukuman dari ku" Ujar Sasuke dingin serta tatapan menusuk.

"Khukhukhu" Yokai yang bernama Rokurokubi itu tertawa lebar menampilkan kedua taringnya."Cih! sombong sekali kau manusia. Aku jadi ingin menghisap darahmu, manusia sombong sepertimu pasti darahnya sangat lezat" Ujarnya seraya lidahnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Pria tampan yang akan menjadi seorang ayah itu pun menyeringai. "Hn, sebelum kau menancapkan taringmu itu ke leherku, akan ku tebas lehermu yang panjang itu dengan katanaku." Tegas Sasuke dan segera ia melesat cepat kearah Yokai Rokurokubi.

SET

Sasuke mengangkat katananya dan mengayunkannya kearah Rokurokubi. "RASAKAN INI!" Pekik Sasuke.

HAP

Dengan cepat pula Yokai Rokurokubi dapat mengelak dan leher panjangnya semakin memanjang dan bergerak berkelak kelok menuju arah Sakura yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan.

Sasuke yang tau niat Rokurokubi yang hendak menyerang Sakura pun berlari menghampiri istrinya. "Sakura!" Seru Sasuke.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk istri tercintamu. Gerr..." Mulut Rokurokubi menganga memperlihatkan kedua taringnya yang tajam.

SET

SET

Tubuh mungil Sakura terlilit oleh leher Rokurokubi yang panjang layaknya ular yang memlilit mangsanya. "Mati kau" Pekiknya seraya mengarahkan mulutnya yang menganga itu ke leher Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Teriak Sasuke histeris melihat istrinya dalam bahaya.

"KEKKAI" Ucap Sakura dengan mata terpejam.

CLIING...

Tubuh Sakura memancarkan sebuah cahaya pink dari tubuhnya yang berguna sebagai pelindung. "A-apa?" Pekik Rokurokubi yang tercengang akan cahaya itu.

Gadis musim semi itu membuka matanya yang indah itu. "Kau yang mati, Yokai" Hardik Sakura menyeringai.

Mata Yokai bernama Rokurokubi itu terbelalak. "KAU!" Geramnya.

WUSHHH

Sakura melesat keatas dan lolos dari lilitan leher Rokurokubi. "HAKUSHOKU!" Sakura mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Rokurokubi yang mendongak menatapnya horor.

"MATI KAU YOKAI!"

CRAAAASH

Pedang Sakura membelah tubuh Rokurokubi menjadi dua bagian dan seketika itu pula cahaya bersinar terang dari tubuh Rokurokubi dan tak butuh waktu lama kedua belahan tubuh itu melebur menjadi serpihan serpihan kecil dan terbang terbawa oleh angin malam.

Hujan pun berhenti.

Sakura terlihat terengah engah dan mengatur nafasnya. Ia edarkan pandangannya pada sosok suaminya yang masih mematung tak jauh darinya.

Sakura menyimpan pedangnya kembali kedalam tudung. "Sasuke-kun, Ayo kita pulang." Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri suaminya yang bergeming.

"Aku baik baik saja" Ucap Sakura sambil mengenggam tangan suaminya.

GREP

Sasuke memeluk istrinya erat. "Kau membuatku ketakutan" Katanya sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Sakura.

"Maaf" Ujar Sakura mengelus punggung suaminya. "Hujan sudah berhenti dan tugas kita pun sudah selesai. Aku kedinginan" Sambungnya.

"Hn" Sasuke melepas pelukannya. "Dasar keras kepala" Omel Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala merah muda istrinya pelan.

"H-haaaachih.."

"Gawat! ayo kita kerumah sakit, kau pasti kena flu karna kehujanan." Sasuke kembali panik dan segera menarik Sakura pergi. Melihat kepanikan suaminya yang berlebihan itu membuat ia terkekeh geli.

"Dasar suami overprotective" Gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Tapi meski begitu iya senang karna itu pertanda bahwa suaminya itu sangat mencintainya.

* * *

 **2 Tahun Kemudian...**

.

.

 **Uchiha Home , Tokyo 21.00**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaima" Seru Sasuke saat memasuki rumahnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit dan kalau dilihat raut wajah tampannya terlihat sangat lelah. Mungkin ia habis selesai mengoperasi pasiennya dirumah sakit.

Karna tak ada jawaban dan sambutan dari keluarga kecilnya , yaitu Istri dan Anaknya ia pun memutuskan naik kelantai dua menuju kamarnya.

CEKLEK

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. Rasa lelahnya seakan sirna saat melihat pemandangan didepannya saat ini. "Hn , ternyata mereka sudah tidur" Gumamnya pelan agar tak membangunkan istri dan putri kecilnya yang kini tidur diranjangnya dengan saling berpelukan.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan ingin segera bergabung bersama anak dan istrinya.

Setelah selesai mandi ,Sasuke yang kini sudah memakai piama tidurnya berjalan menuju istri dan putrinya yang sudah tidur.

Sasuke duduk disisi ranjang menatap lembut putri semata wayangnya. "Good night, Sarada-chan" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup lembut kening putri kecilnya.

Ia pun beralih memandangi istri tercintanya yang terlelap. "Good night, Sakura-hime" Sasuke pun mengecup kening istrinya lembut.

Segera ia merebahkan diri disamping putrinya. Ia memeluk istri dan putrinya sambil memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi.

Mata emerald Sakura terbuka dan melihat suaminya yang sudah pulang dan tertidur dengan memeluk putrinya dan dirinya. Seulas senyum terukir dibibir ranumnya.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun".

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Sakura Pov ]**

Aku merasa hidupku saat ini semakin berarti dan bahagia bersama keluarga kecilku, Sasuke perlahan mencairkan diriku yang dingin menjadi hangat.

Aku juga merasa lega saat putri kecil kami lahir ditengah kebahagian kami dan Sasuke memberiku sebuah hadiah berupa rumah yang sudah diberi kekkai oleh para Gosuto Hanta, Kakashi-sensei , Itachi-nee , Sasori-san dan Suamiku pastinya.

Mereka menggabungkan kemampuan mereka untuk menciptakan kekkai pelindung terkuat untuk rumah kami.

Impian ku mempunyai rumah yang terbebas dari para Yokai pun terpenuhi, sehingga putri kecilku , Uchiha Sarada bisa terlindungi, meski aku tau diluar masih berbahaya. Jika aku bisa berharap semoga Sarada memiliki kemampuan seperti kami , agar ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dan bisa menolong manusia yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

 **"Aku mencintai kalian. Keluarga Kecilku".**

 **~ TamaT ~**

* * *

A/N : Yosh! Legaaanya, akhirnya selesai juga nih GH nya ^^ sankyu ya yg udh pada review n nunggu epilognya.  
gomenasai minna-san n jaa ne~

 **With Love**

AisyaAoi-chan 3


End file.
